Happily Ever After
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: The life goings on of Kate and Richard Castle living with their four kids in the loft.
1. The Accident

It was late one winter night in New York. Pi and Alexis had decided to get married. Yes they had broken up but they met again a few years later and really finally hit it off. Castle, Kate and their three kids (Johanna, Nathaniel, and Sydney) where on the way home from the wedding rehearsal dinner. It was blowing pretty hard and the visibility was pretty low but Castle was taking it slow and careful. He had is precious family in his minivan he was not about to lose any of them. Pulling up to an intersection Castle waited for the light to turn green and continue through. He had his wipers on the fastest they would go so he could see best. Carefully inching through the intersection a car comes from the right side and tags the corner of the van. It spins and with the strong winds causes it to flip. The one driver is ok for the most part and because he thinks he's ok and has no involvement he drives on through leaving the van upside down. It's all a blur as everything spins so fast, but once it stops Castle can tell he's upside down. He looks over at Kate as he tries to squint to see her. He can tell she's got red on her head, most likely from hitting her head which caused her to pass out. He's trying to see behind him but he can't turn his head. The pain is all to much for him. He can hear small cries though as he looks in the rear view mirror. He knows the baby (Sidney) is hanging upside down. He can't see his other kids and it terrifies him. Moments later a car is passing through and sees the van. Before getting out of his car the bystander calls 911. He knows it's freezing out there and he'd rather stay as warm as possible for as long as possible. A few moments later he grabs his jacket from the back set of his car throws it on and runs to the van. He can sees the front windshield is broken and he knows snow and cold are coming in by the second.

"Sir!" The man yells looking at Castle through the windshield.

"Sir please!" He begged.

"Stay with me! I called 911 they are on their way!" He shouts. He can hear the cries of a small baby in the back. He knows he's not supposed to move anyone but the cries are to much for him. He was going to try and get the baby out just as 911 arrive. Looking up, the bystander directed the EMT and firefighters over to the car. He points inside and tells them about what he had seen and heard. They usher him away and the firefighters are working out a way to get the family out. An EMT puts a c-collar on Castle and he is pulled out first. He's just barely awake but as he's being pulled out he's crying for his family.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down!" He says trying to hold castle down. Hannie is out next and then they finally get Nathaniel. Next they are working on Kate. There's a firefighter trying to get Sidney out but he's stuck in his car seat. Finally Kate is out and she's starting to wake up. They clean up her head and sew in a few stitches to keep it closed. Hannie is now sitting on her dads lap. She's got a broken arm and a butterfly bandage on her head from when she hit her head. Seems to be fine but they want to take her in to make sure she did not have a concussion. Nathaniel was slowly waking up nothing major on him either. They had him on a stretcher just to check him out. It was Sidney. They couldn't figure out a way to safely get him out. He was still crying loudly and it killed Castle to hear his new baby cry. It was freezing by now and seeing that both Hannie and Nathaniel where ok for now they put the three in the one of the ambulances and closed the door. They wanted to keep them so they could take them all to the same hospital. Looking at every possibility the firefighters tried everything but it seemed as though the car seat was stuck. They wanted to just release it from its base but it was lodged and they where afraid of unbuckling Sidney for fear his head might snap and they'd be screwed. Finding an adult neck brace in the truck they cut down the foam so it would fit around the babies neck. Securing it closed with some tape just to hold it momentarily while they unclipped him. Getting the straps undone they slowly ease the baby out and hold him upright. They know his blood has to settle because he's been upside down for almost 20 minutes now. By now Kate is fully awake maybe not completely aware of what's going on but she knows it's bad and she has to see her baby. Seeing them walk over she cries out and reaches for him.

"Sid!" She cries. The EMT walks over and stands next to her.

"We need to check him out first ok? Then you can have him, I know he's got to be hungry." The EMT sighs. They check him out and so far so good. They hand him over to Kate and she tries to feed him inside the truck as they finally all make there way to the hospital. It's momentary but she's forgotten how to breastfeed. The EMT looks at her worried.

"Ma'am you ok?" He asks watching her. He thinks she might of suffered a brain injury from the crash.

"I'm ok, just fine." She says as her hand trembles trying to get him to latch on. He won't latch on because they are in an unfamiliar place and in a moving car. She freaks and is not sure what to do now.

"He won't eat, you have to help me." She says as the EMT looks at her.

"Just calm down, we will be at the hospital soon and the nurse can give him some formula. They arrive and the family is checked out to make sure nothing is wrong. Castle suffered from a fractured collarbone, Hannie broke her arm, Nathaniel came out ok, Sidney just had a few minor bumps and bruises, and Kate seemed to be having some memory issues. Every few minutes shed forget but then moments later she'd remember and would act like nothing happened. They tried to figure out what was causing it but had no luck. They where just told that it should go away. It was most likely from her hitting her head. Finally the next day the family is able to go home. Alexis and Pi had decided to cancel the wedding and Martha, Castles mom offered and persisted to come over and help as everyone healed.


	2. The Pee Pee Incident

"Shit!" Kate's voice was kind of loud as her daughter came in the room.

"Mommy..." Hannah says coming up to her mom.

"Go get dressed Hannie, mommy has to talk to daddy." Kate sighs turning kissing her daughter on the head and ushering her out of the room. Making sure she was gone Kate walks over and closes the door going to find Castle in the bathroom.

"Castle!" She yells walking into the bathroom. He looks up with a puzzled look on his face.

"We agreed we were done!" She pouts signing softly.

"This was not supposed to happen!" She sighs looking up at Castle.

"My body can't do this again!" She cries finally showing him the pregnancy test.

"I swear I used a condom!" He persists trying to not make this just about him.

"But, you know, it's been really easy for us to get pregnant." He says watching Kate.

"Hannie was super easy, we must just have super sperm and eggs." He giggles softly.

"Castle! This is not funny! I have to get fat again!" She cries softly.

"Look Kate, you were never fat." He smiles kissing her.

"We can do this, you know I just released a new book, plus your new position as Chief and in the next few years senator." He smiles again and puts his arms around Kate for a hug.

"Your an amazing mother, I have no doubt we will make it through this." He smiles softly and kisses Kate again. She sighs and kisses him back. She knew he was right, this would not be hard for her. Finishing getting dressed Kate kisses Castle and heads out of the bathroom. Hannah is dressed and she's playing with one of her dolls.

"Hannie, have you seen Nathaniel and Sid?" Kate asks as Hannah looks up at her mom.

"Nope, Hannie has not seen them." She says setting her doll down.

"Sid told me he had to pee pee." Hannah says reminded that he'd said that before he ran off.

"Thank you baby." She smiles and kisses Hannah's head. She lets her daughter go as she walks down the hall looking for her two boys.

"Sidney! Nate!" She calls out as she walks the hall. She reaches the bathroom and the door was closed. She opens it and finds Sidney on the counter peeing at the mirror.

"I pee pee on me momma!" He giggles pointing to himself in the mirror. Kate is mortified as she watches him. She had just gotten dressed and was not ready to pick him up and get dirty.

"Sidney Jude!" She calls as the boy turns to look at his mom.

"Stop!" She huffs grabbing a towel and throwing it around him and picking him up not sure what to do next.

"RICHARD!" She calls out hoping he was downstairs. It just so happened he was in the living room playing with Hannah. He gets up and comes running into the bathroom to rescue Kate.

"I need a diaper please and I need it fast!" She groans as Castle tries not to laugh at her. She's holding Sidney out in front of her as she glares at Castle.

"Don't you DARE laugh at me." She groans. Castle walks out and as he turns the corner he lets out a giggle. Running into the nursery he grabs a diaper and takes it to Kate and Sidney.

"I HEARD that!" She yells as Castle gets what he needs and comes back.

"Here! Take this!" Castle says out of breath as he hands her a diaper. Kate takes the diaper and cleans up a squirming Sid before putting the diaper on him. She puts the straps on tight hopeful that he does not take it off.

"Next time you do that Sid both mommy AND daddy will be upset." She warns him slipping him on her hip and going to his room.

"Honey, Find Nate so we can go please." She tells Castle as he leave behind her.

"Will do baby." He smiles going to check in the little boys room. Nate is sitting on his floor dressed in mismatch clothes playing with a car. Castle tries to get him to change but he won't. Kate is in Nate's nursery finding him some clean clothes, socks and a pair of shoes. She comes out and Hannah is in the living room cleaning up a few toys, Nate is sitting on the couch taking a sip from his spill proof cup. She giggles slightly at his clothing choice.

"You guys ready?" Kate asks as Castle comes out with the baby bag on his shoulder. They all nod and head towards the door. Castle locks the door and they take the elevator down to the parking garage. They had plans to go to the store and get a last few things before making a weekend trip to the Hampton's. No reason, just to have a little vacation time as Martha, Alexis, and Pi would be there. Kate is helping the kids into the car as she thinks about the trip. She cant wait to get away for a weekend to relax.

A/N: I'm trying to think of a name for the baby, plus I'm trying to think of a crazy way Kate might have this baby. I was thinking, Kate, Castle, and Gates are stuck in an elevator when she goes into labor. If you have any ideas please let me know.


	3. The Hampton's Pt 1

With the car almost packed Kate looks over everything in the back of the van and double checks her list. With this many kids and a crazy husband she had to make sure she had everything.

"Hannie, sit down please." She says as her daughter tries to climb over the seat to see her mom.

"I want to help momma!" She smiles brightly.

"You can help by sitting down and showing your brothers a good example." Kate sighs seeing Castle come out with one last bag.

"Just the new beach toys and those diapers for Sid you wanted." Castle smiles softly and throws the bag in the car.

"Thank you." Kate smiles and kisses him softly.

"Want me to drive?" Castle asks as he helps close the back hatch of the minivan.

"Yes please." Kate sighs as Castle looks at her knowing she must not of felt good.

"Don't worry I got it." She smiles showing him her nausea band on her wrist. Castle smiles again giving one last kiss and goes to get in the car.

"Johanna May Castle, I thought mommy asked you to sit down." Castle says looking at his daughter as she sits down in her seat and buckles up.

"I was just-" she said being cut off by Kate.

"Ok let's go! Mommy can't wait to relax!" Kate smiles as Castle starts the car. Castle lets out a small chuckle and pulls out of the parking garage toward the street. He pulls up to the gate and waits for it to open. It has a sensor in his car that gets moved at least once a week by one of the kids. He knows it should work. It takes a second but it finally opens and he pulls out onto the main road. Looking over at Kate he heads her his iPod and she starts to set it up.

"I have picked the playlist please do not complain or I'll turn it off." Castle says checking his mirror and switching lanes so he can merge soon onto the freeway. Castle was big on music so he had quite a few playlists. There was the writing playlists with jazzy time music, the secret ones for him and Kate, some with just general music and then finally some for the kids. He had a few different mixes for day time listening plus one or two for the nigh time car rides. Ones with soothing kids music. Kate turns on kid mix one and sets down the iPod in its holder. Kate checks the mirror and smiles softly. Sidney was asleep thankfully, Johanna was dancing, and Nathaniel was just looking out the window at the scenery going past him. Kate felt so happy at this moment. She had her family and was going to spend a weekend with them hopefully just relaxing. She's in a moment when it ends abruptly as Nate calls her from the back.

"Momma!" He yells trying to get her attention.

"Yes Nate?" She asks looking in the mirror to see him.

"Is lectis coming?" He asks.

"Yes, baby Alexis is coming." She smiles

"Remember baby, Alexis and Pi have their own house, they will come in their car from their house." She smiles looking in the mirror and not trying to look back and make herself sick.

"Oh." He says softly before going back to his window watching. A few minutes later the song ends and it just so happened that Kate and Rick's song came on. Knee deep in my heart by Shane Filian. They had heard the guy on the radio and Kate fell in love with the song. It was almost to perfect of a song for them. Smiling Kate looks over at Castle and starts to sing.

"never saw it coming, you took me by surprise

Cos you went undercover without an alibi

You done the perfect crime girl

Now I want to do the time

Cos I've got no defense but hell I'm gonna walk the line" Kate continued to sing as Castle added in. They were belting out the lyrics as the song played.

"I caught you out red-handed, knee deep in my heart

When I was upside down spinning round and round and round in the dark

Act so sweet but you're guilty as charged

I caught you out red-handed, knee deep in my heart" Kate smiles and looks over at Rick as they continue to sing. Kate had also noticed that Johanna was even dancing. The song ends and Castle checks the GPS. He'd been here multiple times but he'd checked traffic before heading out and saw that some road construction was going on. He wanted to make sure they did not get stuck in any traffic. About a half hour later Castle pulls up and see's Alexis' car parked in the other spot. He smiles and parks the van in the last parking spot in front of the house. He gets out and starts helping the kids out as Martha comes out in her big hat and beach attire. She smiles and runs over to Kate as she gets out of the car and picks up Sidney from his car seat.

"Oh welcome welcome!" She smiles brightly and hugs Kate.

"Gamma!" Sidney smiles seeing her come close as she hugged them.

"Hi, Sidney." Martha smiles softly reaching to grab her grandson.

"Let's get the kids inside, Alexis, Pi and I will take the kids to the water so you can unpack and unwind a bit." Martha smiled softly taking Sidney and heading towards the house. Kate had packed all the kids bags with a little help from Castle to make sure they had everything. Knowing this might happen Kate had packed a small beach bag with everyone's swim suits water wings for the kids and swim diapers for Sidney. Kate grabs the bag from the top and takes it into Martha and Alexis.

"Kate!" Alexis smiles going to give Kate a hug. Kate smiles back and hands her the bag.

"Everything you need. Please watch Sid, he's been a peeing monster lately." She chuckles softly leaving to go help Castle.

"Hi babe." She smiles and kisses Rick.

"Mmm... Hi." He smiles back letting go of the kiss and grabbing a bag out of the van. He takes it inside and sets it in the kids room. The room now with having three kids had two bunk beds on either side of the room. One bed had a protective bar on the side so Sidney could not get out. The house had four bedrooms, one master bedroom, two guest rooms for Pi and Alexis or any other family that may join them, plus a room for the kids. They had planned to finally have Sidney sleep in the kids room but had the pack and play in the closet just incase. They had no clue what he might decide he wants to do. Getting the rest of the bags in Kate grabs her and Rick's suits so they could change and meet the family on the beach.

"I see you brought your maternity suit." He smiles softly walking over to put his arms around his wife.

"Yeah, because it's so much more comfortable." She smiles softly.

"Oh but babe, you would of looked amazing in that other bathing suit." Castle sighs softly.

"I know, but I just, I just did not feel good when I was packing." She explained.

"It's ok babe, you do whatever you want." He smiles and goes to hug Kate behind her back and put a hand on her stomach.

"Love you so much." Kate smiles putting her hands over her husbands.

"Let's change and go down to the beach, I could use some time in the water." Kate smiles as she pulls on her shirt. She gets dressed and puts on a cover up after lathering with sun screen. She puts her hat on and takes Castle's hand as they walk out and to the beach. They arrive and the three kids are trying to build a sand castle with Alexis and Pi.

"Look lectis I did it!" Nate smiles adding a few little pieces to the castle. Alexis smiles at Nate and gets up to go hug her dad. They exchange hugs and Rick finds a seat next to his mom as Sidney is begging to go to the water. Kate smiles and takes the boys hand.

"Let's go buddy, mama wants to get wet too." She smiles taking off her cover up and leaving it in her chair. They walk down to the beach and Kate walks with Sidney just ankle deep into the water. The boy giggles as the water rolls in and it hits his feet. Kate smiles at him as she feels it too. She kicks her foot up slightly to splash water on him as he tries to splash back. He can't get higher than her knees but Kate giggles and tries to get him back.

"Oh no! Sid the water monster is getting me!" She laughs as he splashes more. Letting go of his hand she playfully runs away from him "trying" not to get wet. She continues to laugh and run from him as she runs slowly back up the beach to the family.

"Help! Sid the water monster is attacking me!" Kate giggles as Castle gets up and grabs his son and starts to tickle him.

"I'll save you Kate!" Castle smiles laughing slightly.

"Thank you!" Kate smiles sitting down catching her breath. Sidney is laughing hard now from being tickled.

"Stah-p!" Sidney laughs as castle slowly stops his tickling. Castle finishes and sets the boy down as Kate is sitting in her chair and Sid comes and climbs in his moms lap.

"Woah there champ! Careful, momma's not feeling to good." Kate sighs trying not to feel sick. Castle's head jerks quickly to check on Kate as he hears her worry. She gives him a silent 'I'm ok' as she tries not to stir anything. They were not ready to tell anyone their surprise. Helping him situate he sits down and smiles up at his mom.

"Anyone ready for some lunch?" Castle asks looking down at Nate who was covered in sand.

"I am daddy!" Johanna smiles running up to her dad and pulling on him.

"Hannie and I will go start lunch, You guys clean up and meet us back at the house." Castle smiles and lifts Johanna up in his arms. Kate nods as Castle and Johanna go back to the house. He showers her off first before going inside and starting on the sandwiches. About 20 minutes later the rest of the family is coming inside the house. Kate has Sidney on her hip as she walks in and puts him in his highchair. She kisses his head and walks over to Castle giving him a kiss as well.

"Here, give this one to Sid, I know he has to go down for a nap." Castle smiles and hands Kate a plate with cut up bread meat and cheese on it. Kate takes it over to Sid as he sits in his chair. Johanna finds her seat as do the rest of the clan.

"Nect to me Lectis!" Nate smiles hoping his bigger sister would sit next to him. She smiles and does as she's asked.

"So, any plans for this weekend?" Martha asks as Castle puts the sandwich's down on the table for people.

"None so far." Kate smiles softly.

"Just to relax, its been crazy this past few weeks." Kate says looking over at Castle giving him a look.

"Yeah thats pretty much it." Castle smiles working on his sandwich. He had though secret plans to take Kate down to the beach tonight for some alone time while the kids were in bed. They all finish and Kate takes Sidney to the kids room and puts him on his bed. She could tell he was getting tired. She slides the bar down so she can sit with him and rub his back. He falls asleep a few moments later and Kate kisses him softly as she gets up and puts the bar back up on the bed. She walks out quietly moments later and closes the door behind her. She comes out to find Johanna, Alexis, Pi, and Nate all sitting on the porch swing. Martha is sitting next to Richard as the two of them are reading books. Kate comes over and plucks Castles glasses off him and kisses him softly as she sits in his lap.

"EW!" Johanna giggles watching her parents.

"Your gross momma!" She blurts as Kate turns around to look at her daughter.

"Hey, if it was not for us kissing, you would not be here!" Kate explains watching her daughter. Martha had set her book down and was trying to hold in a laugh.

"She's right." Martha smiles adjusting her hat to see everyone better. Nate looks over at Pi and insists he make them go faster.

"Lectis! Pi! faster!" He giggles as Pi looks at his nephew.

"Woah buddy, This is a different type of swing, this is a slow swing not a fast one." Pi says shifting to glance at Nate. A few hours later after dinner with the family baths are given and the three kids are in bed. Martha excuses herself and decides on a bath as Alexis and Pi are sitting catching up on some YouTube on the TV. Castle is in the bedroom as he waits or Kate. She comes out moments later and Castle sweeps Kate off her feet picking her up bridal style.

"Castle!" She pouts as Castle takes her out to the beach. He sets her down on a chair and turns on one of his 'Kate' playlists. He had two chairs set up with a small table with two glasses of apple cider. His iPod and small speaker were placed under the table. he also had a few candles and rose pedals placed on the ground.

"Oh Castle!" She smiles seeing the candles. Castle smiles and sits next to his wife taking her hand.

"I know we are going through a lot, and this new baby will be a lot for you but, I want you to know I'll be here the whole time." Castle smiles leaning over to kiss his wife.

"You're the best, You know that?" Kate smiles kissing him back.

"Me? Really?" Castle laughs jokingly looking at his wife. One of their songs comes on and Castle takes Kate's hand and picks her up taking her in his arms. He puts his around his wife. Castle slowly moves with her as they dance to the song. He smiles as they dance and Kate looks up at her husband in his eyes. She smiles leaning in and kissing him.

"I love you…" Kate smiles softly kissing him again. The sun had gone down and it was dark the only light was coming from the the house and the few candles scattered around them. By now Kate had been exhausted. The family had been going almost the whole day. Kate yawns and lays her head on Castle's shoulder.

"Bed time?" Castle asks holding Kate close. She nods and helps Castle blow out the candles and grab his iPod. They head up to the house and stash the stuff on the dining table as they head off sleepily to bed. the two are heading to bed when Castle steps on a toy. He screams out just as Kate turns and stifles his scream. She helps him into the bedroom and close the door.

"You wake one of them up and we are screwed!" Kate huffs as Castle is play crying he'd stepped on something sharp.

"It hurtsss…" He pouts as Kate comes over to look at it. She takes his sock off and checks it carefully. Theres a little blood so she cleans it off and puts a bandaid on it.

"Ok, lets go to bed." Kate smiles and kisses Castle before helping him into bed and getting in herself. The two take a while but soon after they are both asleep and snoring.

A/N: I'm going to make this two chapters. I would continue but I cant wait to post this. Also, I know the new thing is to have a gender reveal party. Do you think thats something Castle and Beckett would do? just a chapter Idea.


	4. The Hampton's Pt 2

It was the next morning, Kate and Castle were still in bed. They could hear voices but we're so tired they did not even want to get out to bed. About an hour later they mutter up the strength to get out of bed and make their way into the kitchen. Sid was in his high chair and the rest of the kids at the small breakfast nook. Martha is at the counter with Pi making breakfast.

"So, uh, we have some news." Castle smiles looking over at Kate and holding her hand. Martha stops what she's doing and looks at the two smiling.

"This was not really planned, but…" Castle paused.

"We are having a baby!" Both Castle and Kate say in unison happily. Martha and Alexis look at them both shocked for a moment before jumping up and running over for a group hug. The four of them hug and let go moments later as Martha moves to hug Kate and she moves to rub her Daughter-in-laws belly.

"I'm so excited for you!" Martha smiles and kisses Kate on the cheek.

"When are you due?" Alexis asks.

"Well uh, in about seven months." Kate smiles softly leaning on Castle as he has his arm around his wife.

"Don't know much now but I have an appointment next week when we get back into the city." Kate smiles again.

"Thats when we will know more and when i'm officially due." She explains and kisses Castle. Castle lets go of the kiss and looks at his three kids. He knew Sidney would not understand but he was not sure about Nate and he knew Johanna would.

"Momma hopes its a girl Hannie, so you have a sister to play with." Castle smiles.

"I hope so too!" She giggles.

"I want a sister too." She adds getting up from her food and going to hug her mom.

"I can't wait." She smiles as both Castle and Kate sigh happily. They were scared she might not be happy about it. Nate they figured would take him a while and Sidney, they weren't sure if they would have to work hard now for when the baby comes or because he's so young he won't care. He's been the baby for almost three years now so they could understand if he was mad. They finish breakfast and Kate puts Sidney down for his first nap. The family wants to go down to the beach but they can't leave Sidney at the house alone so Castle offers to stay at the house while he takes a short nap.

"Ok sunscreen!" Kate ordered grabbing the water babies sunscreen and helping her kids and the rest lather it on. When she's done she has Martha help her with her back. Kate puts her hat on and grabs her two kids' hands and walks with the family down to the beach. About an hour later the kids are sitting on the beach playing with the toys Kate had brought down with her from the house. Sidney had woken up and Castle changes his diaper and puts him into his swim trunks so they can go down to the beach. Before going down to the beach he fills up some water guns and hands one to Sidney. He shows him how to shoot with it and they head down to the beach. They sneak up behind everyone and Castle is trying to keep Sidney quiet.

"Oh, no! Look who I found!" Castle laughs.

"Its Sid the squid!" He chuckles as he instructs Sid to start shooting his water gun. Castle sets him down and grabs one for himself as Kate gets up and starts being playful.

"Oh, no! Not Sid the squid!" She laughs and grabs one for herself and starts shooting back. moments later everyone has a gun and they are shooting each other. The kids are trying to soak the adults and the adults are trying to get the kids. The kids are out numbered but they are doing pretty good.

"Sid get you!" Sidney smiles shooting his father as Castle tries to defend himself.

"Wait no! Don't shoot! I didn't do it!" Castle laughs at his son as he's being shot at. A while later after everyone is soaked and pooped they all pick a seat and relax as the kids go back to building things and just playing in the sand.

"We picked a good weekend didn't we." Castle smiles as the sun hits them.

"We sure did." Kate smiles and leans over to kiss Castle. Sharing a moment Pi and Alexis decide to go back to the house. They wanted to get out of the sun and the couple had decided to make lunch for everyone. Awhile later everyone cleans up at the sand and heads back to the house and uses the outdoor shower to clean off. Waiting for another towel Kate sets Sidney down and having looked away for just a second he runs off and falls into the sand. Having just finished showering Kate groaned seeing her son run into the sand and get dirty again.

"Sidney…!" She groaned again and ran after her son in the sand scoping him up. She swings him around and for a second is afraid she's going to throw up. Castle comes down with a towel and she hands him the dirty kid before throwing up into the sand. Wiping her face with the back of her hand she looks up at Castle with sadness in her eyes. She'd been doing so good until now and she hated it. Castle hangs the towel on the towel rack by the shower and holds Sidney on his hip as he comes over and helps Kate to she shower. He knows she must feel dirty now and will want to be clean. The three shower off and Castle gives Kate a quick kiss before making sure they are dry and heading up to the house.

"Come on, Lets go take a nap." Castle smiles softly. They get to the house and explain everything and that they will skip lunch for now. The three go change and lay Sidney down for his second nap before heading and laying in their bed.

"I'm so sorry baby, I wish I could take away your pain." Castle sighs and kisses Kate. Kate curls up in bed as Castle pulls close and holds her close. He listens as she falls asleep.

"Love you…" He mumbles as he too falls asleep. A few hours later the two are up and Kate is feeling better. By now Sidney was up and playing in the living room as Martha, Nate, Hannie, and Alexis are playing UNO. Sighing Kate makes her presence. Her Long wavy hair is a mess as she pushes her fingers through it and comes over to sit next to Sidney on the floor.

"Baby?" Sidney asks and comes up to his mom and pats her stomach.

"You remembered!" Kate smiled softly as Castle joins in on the next game of UNO.

"Yes baby, Thats momma's baby, and you know what?" She smiles again at her youngest.

"You get to be a big brother when this baby is born!" She pointed out. The boy Ignores her slightly as he's just paying attention to his mothers stomach. She's only showing just slightly. Nothing really that would tip off anyone.

"You just care about the baby don't you?" She chuckles softly and messes up her sons hair.

"What about Mommy?" She asks him as he looks up.

"Baby!" He giggles and looks back down a her stomach.

"Oh you silly goose!" She laughs as she gets a whiff of something pretty bad. She lifts up Sidney's shirt and pulls his pants and diaper back to check and it hits her right away and she's trying not to throw up. She gets up and lifts the boy onto her hip as Castle looks over and gets up quickly to take sidney from her.

"Babe, No lifting!" He reminded her as she groaned and looked at him.

"Well take him then, you get the poopy." Kate coughs trying to hold back her throw-up.

"Go, I'll play your hand." She says going over and taking Castle's UNO cards. Castle takes Sidney and gets him changed. He comes out a little later and sets the kid on the floor. He's not up for cooking dinner so he orders a few pizza's and sets up the Netflix so they can watch a movie as a family. He asks the kids to pick a movie and they decide on the movie "The Nut Job". The pizza comes and the family scarfs down most of the food. The movie is almost over and Sidney had fallen asleep on his moms lap, Nate was asleep leaning on Alexis and Johanna is asleep on her dad. The movies over and Castle turns it off lifting up Johanna so he can get up. The kids are put to bed and Castle soon finds himself in bed with Kate for the night. The two are exhausted and know they have to pack in the morning so the can head back to the city. They get up the next morning bright an early and start to pack. The kids get up a while later and Martha helps them get breakfast and get dressed. They finish and are helping pack the car.

"Say goodbye to Grandma, She will come and see you tomorrow." Kate sighs and smiles softly as the kids hug their grandma. They get the kids in the car and start the two hour trip home back to the city. They make it to the city and they stop in at the precinct so Kate can pick up paperwork she knows she'll have to fill out so they can document that she's having another baby. The family gets out and Kate shows her badge so she can get in and they take the family up the elevator to the floor they needed and get off heading to Kate's office. Kate has Sidney on her hip and Johanna at her side as they walk in to see Lannie, Espo, and Ryan sharing some coffee in the break room. Lannie spots them first and squeals. She runs over and gives Kate a big hug letting go and smiling big at them.

"How was the beach?" She asks smiling again at Kate.

"It was great." Kate smiles as another detective walks on by.

"Captain, Hi!" The woman smiles.

"Detective Parks, nice to see you." Kate nods as the woman walks by.

"We have some news." Kate smiles as Ryan and Espo walk up after seeing Det. Parks leave.

"Castle and I, are having another baby!" Kate beams as Lannie goes in for another hug. She squeals again and stands back to see if she can tell if Kate's showing.

"Not really yet, I'm only like two months." She says shifting Sidney on her hip. Johanna had come over and persuaded Espo to give her a piggy back ride.

"We were on our way home when I realized I needed to pick up some paper work." Kate says as Sidney yawns.

"We should get going, Sid needs a nap." She adds as she rubs her sons back. He yawns again as Kate walks towards her office. She grabs what she needs and they head to the car. Espo is behind them with Johanna on his back as they get to the van.

"Thanks Espo, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiles as Espo helps Johanna into the car.

"Bye Hannie." Espo smiles.

"Bye Espo!" Johanna smiles back. He leaves and the family finally gets home and unpacked from their fun weekend trip to the Hampton's.

A/N: Boy or girl? I have a girls name picked out because I figured it would even out the family. I can't decide. I wish someone would pick for me lol!


	5. No Show Baby

"Hannie!" Nate cried running after his sister as she took his car. Johanna was a pretty good girl most of the time but today she was not having a good day.

"You never let me play with your cars!" She pouts. She still had the car and she was running towards the steps.

"Yeah because girls don't play with cars!" Nate yells as Castle appears out of nowhere. The two freeze and look at their dad.

"Give me the car. Johanna, your room, Nathaniel, your room." Castle says taking the car and pointing upstairs to the kids rooms. They both let out a sigh and go moping upstairs. Castle is cleaning up when he hears Sidney crying. He must of been awake from his nap. Castle heads upstairs and gets Sidney out of his crib and changes his diaper. Jumping slightly he turns as he hears feet behind him.

"Oh, just you." He sighs in relief.

"Sorry I scared you." Kate chuckled coming up behind him.

"We better get going." Kate adds.

"Your mom will be here soon to watch the kids and I'm really ready to see this baby." She says letting a hand rest on her protruding belly. Kate was five months now due in January but she knew this baby would be early. She could tell. It was mothers intuition.

"I can't wait either." Castle smiles and stands Sidney up so he can pull his pants down. He finishes and sets the boy on the floor.

"Stay and play with mommy, I have to go check on Hannie and Nate." Castle says wanting to make sure the kids were ok from their car incident. He gets to Hannie's room and knocks on it.

"Johanna, please come out into the hall. I want to talk to you and Nathaniel." He says going and knocking on Nate's door as well. They come out moments later and are glaring at each other.

"I know you hate each other sometimes but you have to learn to like each other." He says sighing.

"No were is writing does it say a girl can't play with cars, when Alexis was little I made sure she had whatever toy she wanted." He explains.

"Just try it Nate, I'm sure she'll come up with great ideas." He smiles as he hears the front door.

"Upstairs!" He yells knowing that was his mother. He goes into Sidney's room and helps him up so they can go great grandma. Castle opens the gate and has one arm holding onto Sidney on his hip and his other arm helping Kate down the stairs.

"Afternoon mother." Castle smiles and sets Sidney down on the floor.

"Thanks for babysitting." He adds as Martha hugs him and goes over to hug Kate.

"Do we know yet?" Martha asks as Kate sighs.

"Not yet." She says.

"Baby won't show itself so we have not been able to have the party." She sighs sadly.

"It's ok babe, I'm sure it's ready today, you said he moved all night." Castle says leaning to kiss Kate.

"We have to go, Nate and Hannie are upstairs, they had a little tiff this morning so they are avoiding each other." Castle sighs taking Kate's hand as they head for the door. She grabs her purse as Castle grabs his keys and wallet.

"We take your car?" He asks looking at Kate.

"Yeah, we are in the city aren't we?" She chuckles. Kate owned a 2012 Ford C Max. It was a hybrid and got them really good gas mileage when going to the precinct and back. It was one reason they got it. heading downstairs they reach the garage and head over to their three parking spots. Castle pulls his keys out and beeps open Kate's car and helps her in before going to the drivers side and getting in. He pulls out and checks to make sure he has the sensor. its sitting in the cup holder like it should so he goes to the gate and waits for it to open. It opens moments later an he pulls out and heads to Kate's OB/GYN appointment.

"Kate…" He sighs looking over at his wife.

"Don't worry, baby is fine." Castle smiles softly.

"This kid is just a little shy, you know it happens." He chuckles softly and takes Kate's hand. A little while later they arrive and Castle gets out and helps Kate out. He takes her hand and helps her inside. They sign in and and sit down. A few moments later a nurse comes out and calls them back.

"Katherine Castle?" She calls as Kate gets up with help from Castle and they head back. Handing Castle her things she gets on the scale and is weighed before going back to the exam room. The doctor comes in and does an exam before getting out the ultrasound equipment.

"Kate?" Missy says looking at her sweetly.

"I'm going to do everything possible I can to find that babies gender." She says watching her knowing that Kate really did not want to be here. Missy, her doctor gets her all set up and tries to find the baby. She gets a heartbeat but the baby won't turn. She tries everything she can but has no luck.

"I'm so sorry Kate, this kid just does not want to be seen." She sighs and helps Kate clean up.

"Although everything else looks fine, you're gaining weight light you should, plus the baby seems pretty healthy." She smiles hoping to brighten Kate. She leaves moments later and Kate reaches for Castle and breaks down in his arms.

"I just want to see my baby." She cries softly in his arms.

"I know babe, I know." Castle soothes kissing her head.

"Lets go get lunch, I'll ask my mom to take the kids for the night and we can go stay at the Hampton's place, Just us." Castle smiles and kisses Kate.

"I have work." She sighs.

"you can just work from home. I just want you to get a restful night sleep is all." Castle smiles and kisses Kate again.

"Me too, I just don't want to leave your mom alone with the kids." Kate sighs softly leaning on Castle.

"Let's just go home then, I'll let you rest." He smiles softly and takes your hand and heads to the car. They get home and Castle sends her up to the bedroom for a nap. Sidney is napping as well and the kids are watching a movie.

"Mommy no feel good?" Nate asked as Castle came and sat on the couch.

"She's ok, just a little sad." Castle sighs kissing his son.

"Why don't you guys watch another movie with grandma, I'll go check on mommy." Castle says as the movie ends. They all nod and Castle gets up to go check on Kate. When he gets to the bedroom she's asleep and snoring. He covers her up after getting in bed next to her and holding her close. Kate had felt him get into bed and she smiled in her sleep. Waking up about an hour later she's sad when she does not see Castle in bed. She gets up and slowly makes her way downstairs. She can hear noises and quiet screams of disgust. Sidney had, had another poop blowout and Martha and Castle were trying to clean him up in the sink.

"Don't come into the kitchen." Castle says hearing Kate's footsteps.

"I don't need you to lose your lunch too." He says as Johanna had already thrown up and made another mesa in the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kate asks standing in the living room.

"A diaper and new clothes for Sid would be nice." Castle says turning to Kate quickly. She turns and heads back upstairs. She grabs a diaper and just an easy slip on outfit for Sid to wear. She comes back down and throws Castle the stuff.

"Catch!" Kate chuckles as she tosses the stuff to Castle. He catches it and helps Sid into the new diaper and clothes. He then takes the diaper throwing it into a bag and tying it and taking the clothes and hurrying them to the washer to wash them. Starting the washer Castle takes the diaper in the bag straight to the trash shoot so it does not stink up the house. Sidney is left in the living room in the playpen with some toys as they finish cleaning up. They finally finish cleaning up and Castle starts on dinner. Tonight was pasta night, Castle had finished making it and serving it up. Knowing it would be messy bibs are handed out for everyone and Sidney is sitting in his highchair with just a diaper on so he does not ruin another set of clothes tonight. They finish a half hour later and Castle helps Kate give baths. Sidney's bath is done and Castle is helping the others with their baths while Kate is putting Sidney to bed. She is in his room with him in her lap rocking him to sleep.

"Sleep for mommy…" She sighs and kisses his head. He yawns trying to keep his eyes open.

"It's ok, Mommy will be here in the morning." She smiles as he finally falls asleep. The other kids are done with baths and Kate is in the nursery asleep in the rocker with Sidney on her chest asleep. Castle puts the two to bed and comes to check on Kate and Sidney. He smiles as he walks in and goes over quietly lifting up Sidney and placing him in the crib. he then leans in and kisses Kate.

"Baby, bed time." He smiles as she wakes up slowly. Castle takes her hands and helps her up as she yawns.

"Mmmm…" She groans slightly as she carefully walks to the bedroom with Castle. They get to bed and fall asleep moments later.

A/N: I still can't decide what if I want a boy or girl. I have a girl name picked out but I'm a huge fan of boys for some reason. Also I picked Pi because he was an easy choice. I was to lazy to think of someone else. Oh and two more things. The baby will be born in the next chapter I'm planning it now. plus I'm working on a website for this fic. castlefamily


	6. NYPD Blue Ball

Kate got up that morning feeling big as ever. She was in the kitchen making eggs for the kids as Nate stood at the counter helping.

"Ok, buddy, I need you to crack some eggs for mommy ok?" She smiles a hand resting on her stomach. Moving she goes to the fridge and grabs the carton of eggs and a bowl.

"Can you crack these in the bowl for mommy?" She smiles as he nods.

"Just make sure you don't get any shells in the eggs ok?" She smiles again and kisses his head. Moving from her son she goes and grabs a pan and puts it on the stove. She sprays some pam on it and then turns on the stove so the pan can heat up. Looking over she carefully walks over and checks on her son.

"Good job Nate!" She smiles taking the eggs.

"Thats enough, now take your stool and carefully take it to the stove, you can help mommy stir the eggs." She says feeling a pinch in her stomach but pushes it away and helps Nate. She helps him on the stool and pours the eggs in the pan. She hands him the spatula and shows him how to stir the eggs. watching him she smiles as he is string the eggs.

"Your doing a really good job, maybe you'll be a chef someday, what do you think?" She chuckles softly.

"That means I make food for people right?" He asks looking up at his mom.

"Yep, you're right." She smiles as they finish. The food is served and the family sits down for breakfast. Soon after Kate and Castle help the kids get dressed for the day. Tonight was the NYPD Blue Ball and Kate and Castle had been invited. They had asked Martha and Alexis if they could come over and babysit. After everyone is dressed they spend some time watching a movie before Martha and Alexis arrive and Kate and Castle go to get ready. They shower and get all the pieces they needed to get dressed. The two take a quick nap before getting up and starting to get dressed. Castle gets his pants and his shirt on when Kate is struggling with her dress.

"Why did this thing have to be right in the middle of my last month of pregnancy." She huffs trying to pull her dress on. Castle comes behind and helps her get it situated.

"I have not a clue." He chuckles softly and smiles as he kisses Kate's bare shoulder. Castle finishes getting his suit on and Kate helps him get his tie straight before they head downstairs. Kate had on a simple blue dress that went over one shoulder. It was not super fancy but she felt like a house and she wanted something simple. Carefully Castle helps Kate down the stairs and Martha and Alexis smile seeing them coming.

"You guys look stunning." Martha smiles at the two as they make it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks." Kate smiles softly at Martha as Johanna comes over for a hug.

"By momma and baby!" She smiles and kisses her moms belly.

"See you guys tomorrow, I can't wait to hear all about your fun times with grandma and Alexis." Kate smiles. They exchange hugs and kisses before Kate grabs her purse and they head down to the limo. They arrive in the limo and Castle gets out and helps Kate out of the car. They get on the red carpet and Castle is holding his wife close. He knows she's exhausted but he knew she was up for an award so she had to be here. Walking down the red carpet cameras flash and reporters are asking questions.

"Welcome, Captain Castle." One man smiles.

"Congrats on the baby!" Another one shouts. They both smile and when they get up to the guy they give him a thanks. Arriving inside they head to their table and sit down. Sitting at their table included Lannie, Espo, Ryan and his wife, plus Captain Gates had wanted to sit with them. She'd be the one that was going to take over while Kate was on maternity leave. Dinner is served and they go to announce the awards. They had announced most of the awards when they go to announce the one Kate was up for. It was the Captain of the year award. To announce the awards they always pick new cops out in the field hoping that this may spark their future and keep them on the force longer. That they would have people to look forward to.

"Hi, I'm officer brooks and I was asked to present this award." She smiles and opens the envelope.

"The winner for Captain of the year goes to..." She pauses smiling.

"Captain Katherine Castle!" She smiles brightly as Kate looks around at her table shocked. Castle smiles and kisses her softly before helping her up so she can go get her plaque. She slowly makes it up on stage and takes the plaque going to talk into the microphone.

"Wow." She smiles.

"I can't believe I actually got this." She says shocked.

"I want to thank a few people for this, one, my husband Richard, our four kids, Johanna, Nathaniel, Sidney, and Alexis. My mother in law Martha Not to mention my best team of the 12th!" She smiles as Ryan and Espo give a 'whoop whoop' as she talks about them.

"I couldn't do this without any of them. Thank you so much everyone." She smiles as Castle gets up and hurries over to help Kate off the stage. They get to the bottom of the stairs and Kate leans in for a kiss to Castle.

"Love you." She smiles as they go sit down.

"Love you too." Castle smiles as they head towards their table. They sit down and Kate shows off her award. They finish the awards and open the dance floor. Castle jumps up and helps Kate and they go to the dance floor. They don't dance hard but they both enjoy it and have a good time. They decide a few hours later they are ready to go. So, grabbing their things they head out to the limo and get in it to go home. Remembering she needed some stuff from her office Kate quickly does a quick change into some comfy clothes before they reach the precinct. They arrive and Kate gets out with Castle as they head inside. Slinging her mom purse over her shoulder they get in the elevator. Getting up to their floor Kate and Castle get out and head to her office. It just so happened Gates was doing the same thing.

"Bring back any old memories?" Kate chuckles as she waddles into her office.

"It does actually." She smiles softly.

"Congrats on the award by the way." She adds setting down a few things on the desk. Kate smiles back a thanks.

"Well enjoy this desk and keep it company while I'm gone." Kate smiles as Castle is standing next to her. She grabs what she needs and goes to head towards the elevator.

"Lemme walk you two to the door." Gates smiles and walks with them towards the elevator. They all get in and start heading down. They reach floor two and the elevator halts to a stop. The three freak out as Castle is holding on to Kate. She had felt great up until then. She was surprised with all the dancing she did, she did not have any contractions on the dance floor. Moments later Kate looks up in fear as Gates is trying to call out. None of them have cell service and they can't seem to get the elevator phone to work.

"We have a problem here." Kate says.

"I know!" Gates huffs.

"No, I mean an even bigger problem then being stuck." She says as both Castle and Gates look at her funny.

"My water just broke." She says as the two look at her shocked.

"Really?" Castle asks as he's trying to move his phone around to get a signal.

"I'm no expert but this is my fourth child and that looks a lot like the baby fluid." She chuckles softly.

"Well then, uh, I guess that means that the baby should be coming soon." Castle says looking at Gates.

"I've never delivered a baby before." Gates says watching.

"Well, don't push until you really have to." Castle says.

"You just sit down and wait, I'll check down there and see if it's open any." He says as he looks at Gates hoping she'll look away for now. She does and Castle checks.

"Nothing really, yet." He says.

"But soon." He smiles and kisses Kate.

"Just don't freak out." He chuckles.

"I'll try not to." Kate smiles. A while later after going through Kate's bag, they find a few things they know will help them. It does not take long and Kate is crying in pain. Gates offered her hand as Castle checks again.

"It's getting bigger. " He says smiling. 20 minutes later Kate is crying even more and Castle checks again. She looks like she's open all the way and the babies head is starting to crown.

"I uh, see the head!" Castle exclaims as Gates takes a quick peek.

"You should push now." Castle says looking over at Gates. She's freaking out slightly. Moments later Kate starts to push. It takes a few good pushes and some screaming before Castle says he can see more of the baby. Gates looks at him and hands over the blanket.

"Your going to need this." She smiles as Castle tries to help the baby out. Kate is pushing all she can and finally the baby is out and in Castle's arms. It takes her a second but she eventually cries. Castle smiles as he puts the little Girl on Kate's chest.

"You did it baby!" He smiles and kisses his wife as she's gasping for air and admiring her baby. Castle takes off his shoe and has Gates help him unlace it so they can use it to cut the cord. He ties it tight and thankfully Kate being the police woman she is and having been in so many stuck situations she had a pocket knife in her mom purse. Castle takes it and is able to cut the cord. Kate is awestruck now as she is just beaming at her baby.

"So, what's the name?" Gates asks as she's smiling at Kate and the baby.

"Well." Kate says smiling.

"Castle and I thought about this a lot and you helped us both so much we wanted to name the baby Victoria Lain." She smiles as Gages gasps.

"Your naming the baby after me?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah, your special to us." Castle smiles as he helps Kate clean up. Wanting to make sure this baby had all the special treatment Kate wanted to breastfeed this baby as long as she could, and in doing some reading she read that the sooner you try the better your chances. So, wanting to try she gets her shirt off and helps Victoria latch on.

"So, now that the baby is here we have to try and get out. Kate's going to need medical attention sooner or later." Gates explains trying to get a signal. They had no clue that half of New Yorks power grid had been shut down by some hacker and they would be there for a while. Finally a while later Kate gets Victoria to latch on and she's eating. Castle now has his phone out and is taking pictures.

"We need something to document this." He smiles and kisses Kate and then a kiss on the New babies head.

"She's beautiful." Gates smiles as Kate finished feeding and starts to burp the baby.

"Want to hold her?" Kate asks as she finishes burping. Gates is unsure about it but she thinks about it and decides that she'll never get another opportunity for something like this.

"Sure." She smiles as Kate carefully hands over the baby. She's not washed off yet and looks almost alien like but that does not matter. Finally about an hour later the back up generator at the precinct is back on and Castle's phone beeps that he's connected to the WiFi.

"Oh oh! I got signal! It's WiFi but that's better than nothing." He says smiling. The elevator car won't move because the back up generator does not have enough power to move them. Turning his phone on Castle Facetimes the only person he knew that would pick up.

"Alexis!" He smiles as she answers.

"Dad! You ok?" Alexis asks watching him.

"Yeah, just fine!" He smiles as Alexis holds the phone out so that Martha can see too. She smiles seeing Castle.

"Um, we uh, have some news." He smiles as Victoria cries in the background.

"Kate and I had to pick up some stuff at the office and we ran into Captain Gates. She offered to see us out and we got stuck in the elevator." Castle smiles softly.

"Everyone, Meet Victoria Layne Castle." Castle smiles and turns the camera so he can show them Kate and the baby.

"Oh my, she's beautiful!" Martha Smiles. Both Alexis and Martha are shocked that Kate had just had the baby.

"If you can, I'm going to need you to call 911." Castle says

"The only signal I have is WiFi and I can't call out on WiFi." He sighs softly. Martha gets up and goes to get the house phone. They have limited power but they have the radio on in the background. It was telling people for non emergencies to wait or call the non-emergency line. 911 picks up and Martha puts it on speaker.

"Hello, this is 911 whats your emergency?" The woman asks.

"Hi!" Castle says trying to talk so she can here us.

"Can you hear me?" He asks her.

"Yes loud and clear." She tells him.

"Well uh, this may be one of your more interesting cases of the day but, I'm Richard Castle and my wife Kate, we got stuck in an elevator and my wife had her baby." He explains.

"Can you tell me were your at?" She asks.

"Oh uh yes, the minor details." he chuckles as Kate hits him playfully.

"Castle!" she chuckles.

"We are at the 12th precinct." He tells the lady.

"It might take a while to get to you, but is everyone alright?" She asks

"Yes we are fine, baby seems to be fine, already ate." Castle explains.

"Mom's fine too, I'm fine, so is Gates here." He adds.

"Everyone seems to to be fine." Kate smiles.

"Well. Just keep that baby warm. someone will be there soon." The lady smiles and Martha hangs up.

"I can't believe you guys had the baby in the elevator." Alexis exclaims.

"I know, me either." Kate smiles.

"Are my babies still up?" Kate asks as giggles are heard from afar.

"Yeah, they insisted on building a fort." Martha chuckles.

"Hannie! Nate! Sid!" Martha calls as the three come out of the fort.

"Mommy and Daddy are on FaceTime!" She smiles as they run over.

"DADDY!" Sid giggles and tries to get close to the phone. Alexis turns the TV on and quickly airplay's the phone to the Apple TV so the kids can see better.

"Sid the squid!" Castle smiles and waves to his son.

"Guess what Hannie!" Castle smiles again.

"Mom just had the baby!" Castle says as he shows off Kate and the baby.

"Momma had the baby?" Johanna asks smiling at her mom.

"Yeah, we did a little to much dancing." Kate chuckles shifting slightly. They talk for a little more and Kate sighs checking her watch.

"Time for bed you three, mommy has to go, I'll see you in the morning ok?" Kate sighs a again and smiles softly. The kids say their goodbye's and Alexis hangs up and Castle puts his phone down.

"YOu have an amazing family." Gates smiles looking over at Castle, Kate, and the baby. Moments later a knock is heard at the door.

"Captain Castle?" The firefighter says.

"We are going to try and pry the the door open, If we can get it open some I'm going to send in a blanket." The man says. Finally 20 minutes later they get the door open and give them another blanket for the baby. Finally after that they get the door open enough that they can get Kate and the baby out. They lift her up and take the baby and they get all situated. Castle is helped out next and then Gates.

"Well, congrats on the baby, I'll see you when you come back." Gates smiles waving to Kate and Castle.

"Thanks for all the help." Castle smiles waving back at Gates. They load up and Kate, Castle, and Victoria are taken to the hospital. Kate is cleaned up at the hospital along with Victoria. She's also checked out and done all the newborn tests and she checks out just fine. Kate is doing fine as well and they say the family can go home tomorrow. Kate is stoked because she was ready to get home. She had not planned to have a baby this early and before christmas.

A/N: baby will go home in the next chapter. I know how some of you were excited for the baby to be born.


	7. Baby Brings Home Super Hero

The next morning Castle, Kate, and Victoria are discharged and able to go home. They make it home and the three come inside.

"Welcome home!" They smile as they bring the carrier in the house. Martha comes running down as she hears the voices coming from the door.

"Oh Oh Oh!" She smiles and scurries over to get a good look at the baby.

"How are you feeling?" Martha asks looking up from the baby to Kate.

"I feel great, just a little sore but thats about it. Should be back in no time." She chuckles softly as Castle takes the carrier and sets it on the couch.

"The kids are upstairs. Sidney is sleeping and I put a movie on for Nate and Jo." Martha smiles softly.

"Jo?" Castle asks puzzled as both Kate and Castle look at Martha.

"She told me, that being a big sister required a sophisticated name, she insisted I call her Jo." Martha chuckled softly reaching to lift the baby out of the carrier.

"Hi little one." Martha smiles down at the baby.

"I'll take the baby for a little, you guys go shower and get changed, I know you must feel nasty." She says oohing over her newest granddaughter. They shower and the rest of the clan is up from their naps and movie. Kate and Castle come down the stairs and Kate takes the baby. She wants to be with her daughter. The other kids make their way down and Johanna is helping Sidney slowly come down the stairs. They show off the baby and Castle heads into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Do you want to help me Hannie?" Castle asks seeing his daughter watch over the baby.

"Jo wants to watch the baby." She says not taking her eyes of the baby.

"Ok, then _Jo_." Castle sighs rolling his eyes. Castle finishes making dinner and serves it up. it takes them about an hour to eat and finish cleaning up. Four kids was quite a challenge now that they had brought Victoria home. Martha helps the kids get baths and to bed. Victoria is due for a feeding and Castle helps Kate up to their bedroom. She's sitting on the bed, her top down and bra off as she tries to get Victoria to latch on. She's struggling for the first time since she was born and its killing Kate. It's also killing Kate that she just happened to look down and see the scar from the bullet shot. She's seen it plenty of times before but tonight it just seemed to hit her. Castle sighs and comes over to sit next to Kate on the bed and put his arms around her. Victoria finally latches on and Kate is feeling a little better.

"You saw it again didn't you." Castle sighs looking at his wife. She nods and sighs softly.

"I know its tough sometimes and I'm sorry you have to deal with it everyday." He says and kisses his wife. Kate is quiet as she listens to him, she's trying not to cry.

"Hey, don't be sad babe, just think of the baby. Its the holiday season and soon we will get to see the kids and their joy on christmas, you know how much that makes you happy." He smiles and kisses his wife again, wiping his wives tears.

"Thank you." Kate barely smiles sighing. She finishes feeding Victoria and puts her to sleep in the Co-Sleeper set up on her side of the bed. She sighs again and snuggles up close to Castle as they fall asleep. They wake up a few hours later for a diaper change and another feeding. Sighing Kate rolls over and groans before sitting up.

"I forgot what it's like to have a newborn." She chuckles and picks up the crying baby. She feeds Victoria and changes the babies diaper before laying her back down to sleep. They have to get up a few more times before Castle's alarm goes off. It doesn't take but minutes for the noise in the house to get louder. It was the one day a week Hannie and Nate had play group and needed to be out of the house on time. Groaning Castle gets up and rubs his eyes slowly getting out of bed.

"Can't we just cancel?" Castle asks looking at Kate as he throws on a shirt.

"Hannie will hate you, you know." Kate chuckles slowly getting up and throwing on some clothes.

"Right right." Castle sighs softly and picks up some pants and puts them on. Kate walks over and picks up Victoria from her bed and cradles her in her arms. Castle grabs his wallet and keys and helps Kate down the stairs. They reach the bottom and open the gate carefully trying to step over toys. The house was a mess and it killed Kate but she was exhausted.

"I AM SUPER NATE!" Nate yells running past his parents. He had the typical towel cape on his back as his sister ran after him.

"And I'M SUPER COP!" Johanna giggles following him.

"Ok, you super cops, we gotta eat!" She giggles watching her kids as Sidney comes toddling after them a little to late.

"Wait! Me super writer!" Sid giggles running after his siblings.

"Awe man! Was just getting to the good part! Super Nate was going to rescue Super Cop!" Nate pouts as Johanna stops running and coming over.

"You can finish later, we have to eat so we can get to play group on time. Kitchen please." Kate says leading her son into the kitchen. Nate pouts softly and goes into the kitchen as he's asked and sits down.

"That means you too Johanna!" Kate yells from the kitchen. Shifting she puts Victoria in the swing and turns it on. Martha had just left a few minutes ago to finish some things up at her place and would over at a calls notice. Moments later Johanna makes her way into the kitchen dragging Sidney.

"STOOPPP Hannie!" He cries.

"Johanna May, let go and _please_ sit down." Kate groans and helps Sidney into his high chair.

"Fine!" Johanna pouts and makes her way to the table.

"Sorry buddy." Kate sighs and kisses her sons head.

"Hey! If you keep that act up we won't go!" Kate huffs as Castle comes in a little late going over to start the Eggo's in the toaster. By now Johanna is in a sour mood and Victoria had stared to cry because of the noise. Kate was not sure she'd make it through the day. Picking up the baby she sighs and cradles her carefully rocking her.

"This morning is waffles, eat them or starve." Kate says rocking Victoria to try and sooth her. Castle gets some plates out and is serving up the waffles for the kids. He pulls out the milk and pours a sippy cup for Sid and regular cups for the other two. He smile softly and takes them to the table and serves up the waffles. He takes one for himself and then hands one to Kate. She opens up her mouth and grabs it with her teeth as she moves to carefully put Victoria down in the swing again. They finish eating and Kate packs the diaper bag as Castle makes sure the kids are ready. He helps them to the front door and Kate slings the diaper bag over her shoulder and takes the infant carrier in her hand and walks out the door setting the baby down locking the door and picking the carrier back up. They get to the van and the family is loaded up. Castle turns on the iPod and pulls out of the parking garage driving to the house of the play group. They drop Johanna and Nate off to play with friends. Going back to the car Kate and Castle take sidney to the park so he can play a little. They park and Castle helps Sidney out of the car. Kate gets the stroller out and outs the carseat in the stroller, puts the diaper bag in the basket, and grabs the Ergo baby. They get inside the gate and Kate straps up Victoria in the Ergo baby so she can play with Sidney. Sidney is on the swing as Castle pushes him and Kate stands next to Castle watching.

"I was thinking." Castle smiles.

"And how was that for you?" Kate asks chuckling softly.

"You're going to hate me but I wanted to give Victoria a nickname." He smiles pushing Sidney a little higher.

"Like what? Vickie?" Kate asks. watching him.

"Uh, no." He sighs softly.

"I was thinking of, 'Baby Gates'." He chuckles softly.

"You want to call our baby 'Baby Gates'?" Kate blurts out.

"You dont get the joke do you?" He asks watching Kate.

"I do, I mean, you're thinking of Captain Gates." She says looking at him.

"I am." He smiles softly.

"Just give me a few days, I'll think about it," Kate says watching Castle push Sidney.

"Higher daddy!" He giggles as Castle moves and gives the boy an under dog grabbing at his feet. Kate is holding on to Victoria smiling at her. She had to admit, the nickname was kinda cute. She smiles kissing her daughter head and going to sit down and watch castle with Sidney. She was happy.

A/N: what do you think of the NickName "Baby Gates" it came to me while I was at work. Haha. Oh and BTW While I was writing this chapter I also worked on a few shirt designs for the super hero's you can buy them along with some other work of mine on Redbubble. My username is MsThomEgemcity. Oh and for when I'm not writing I gave both Kate and Castle twitters. PapaRickCastle and MommaKateCastle. Enjoy!


	8. Oh The Struggle

When you have a baby they need lots of looking over and at least 5 doctors visits before they are one years old. Today was the day that Victoria had to go in for her first check up. She had just turned two weeks old and it seemed like she was growing so fast. Both Kate and Castle had gotten up that morning tired. Thankfully they were down a kid with Johanna being at Alexis'. Getting ready Kate comes down seeing Castle in his office. He had been working on another book this one about being a dad. Not a complete biography but just about his recent life as a dad. A new chapter was due today and Castle was having a hard time writing. Eating Kate helps Nate and Sid get dressed for the day and load up the car. She was going to take her C Max seeing as she only had the three kids and had not planned on going very far. Slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder she grabs the carrier and makes sure her boys were ready and with her.

"Bye daddy!" Kate yells as Castle looks up smiling.

"Bye my loves!" Castle yells back before going back to his book.

"Come and hold onto mommy." She says getting out the door and locking it. The boys hold on to their mom as she gets to the car. She unlocks it and puts the carrier in the middle seat. Making sure the carrier was in right she notices she does not have Sidney's car seat in her car.

"Shit." She mumbles sighing. Moving she opens the passenger front door and helps Sidney in the seat.

"Please sit for mommy ok? I need you to be a big boy for a bit." Kate sighs taking the keys to Castle's car and unlocking it. She unhooks the seatbelt and jerks the car seat out of the car. As much as she wanted to just buckle him in the backseat she did not want to risk his safety or risk getting a ticket or worse risk losing her kids. Bringing the seat over she tried to quickly install it in her car. It was then she couldn't wait till the day he moved into a booster seat and it could be easily transferred from car to car. About ten minutes later she gets it installed and picks Sid up from the front seat.

"Ok, baby I need you to sit down so I can buckle you in." She tells Sidney as she hears Victoria start to cry.

"Momma?" Nate asks as Kate is reaching in over Sidney to try and put a pacifier in Victoria's mouth to sooth her crying.

"What Nate?" Kate asks sighing loudly as Victoria is not calming down.

"Where is Johanna?" Nate asks watching his mom.

"She's with Alexis." Kate sighs softly.

"I wanna be with lectis!" He pouts kicking his seat. Kate finally gets Victoria settled just as Nate is crying. This is when she wished she had Castle. She wanted to call him but she knew he was on a deadline.

"You can go next time Nate. I promise." She sighs finally getting in the front seat and starting the car. She twists her head and looks behind the seat so she can pull out. As she's pulling out a car does not see her pulling out as they scream on by and Kate slams on her breaks honking at them.

"God damnit!" She groans. Kate was struggling this morning and really just wanted to go back inside but after all the hard work she decided not to. Leaning forward and putting her face in her hands she began to cry. The world was not on her side today.

"Momma?" Nate sighs hearing her cry. Taking a deep breath she wipes her eyes and looks back at her son.

"I'm ok baby just a little frustrated." She sighs. Finally after a few minutes she pulled out of the spot and drove to the appointment. Finding a spot close she parks and gets out of the car. Knowing Sidney would want to run around she grabs the Ergo baby and helps Sidney into it on her back. Nate gets out next and Kate asks him to take the diaper bag as she pulls out the baby carrier. Victoria is sleeping thankfully but she will have to be woken up soon to get shots. Making it inside she checks them in and sits down in one of the chairs with Victoria at her feet and Nate looking her over.

"Kate and Victoria Castle?" The nurse calls as Kate looks up and gets up.

"Ok Nate lets go." She says picking up the carrier. They get into the room and Missy comes in moments later.

"I see you have half of your family." Missy chuckles softly.

"Yeah it's been quite a morning." Kate sighs softly carefully pulling Victoria out of the carrier so Missy could look her over. After looking the baby over Missy smiles and looks at Kate.

"She's doing really well." She smiles.

"She just needs her shots, I'll be back with the nurse." Missy smiles and comes back moments later with the shots she needed. They give her the shots and she's crying now. Kate has had a rough morning and she's trying so hard not to cry with her. Picking up Victoria she puts her in the carrier buckling her up. They go out and make a next appointment and Kate takes the kids to the car. She helps Nate and Sidney into the car before getting into the passenger seat and undoing her shirt so she can feed Victoria. Grabbing her iPhone out she sends a FaceTime to Castle. Moments later Castle picks up and smiles.

"Hi love!" Kate smiles at Castle.

"Hi!" Castle smiles back.

"Just wanted to give you a little break." Kate smiles softly. She smiles again and clicks the screen to turn around the camera so he can see the boys.

"Say hi to daddy!" Kate beams.

"Daddy!" Sidney smiles waving.

"How'd the appointment go?" Castle asks waving at his boys.

"It went great, Baby Gates is healthy." She smiles. Nate is laughing as his dad is making funny faces.

"Castle!" She gasped chuckling softly as she turns the camera around.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"Was playing with the boys." He says smiling at Kate. Victoria was done eating and Kate carefully puts her daughter on her shoulder.

"Hey baby, I have to go, I'm going to pick up diapers I'll see you home soon." She smiles as Castle smiles back and blows a kiss. Kate hangs up and carefully burps Victoria. She finishes and gets out putting her in the car seat.

"What do you say, mommy has to get diapers, if you guys are good I'll take us to get McDonald's and take it home to daddy." Kate smiles as she looks back. The boys get excited and smile brightly as Kate pulls out of the spot.

"Yeah!" Nate smiles giggling.

"Ok, but you have to be good for mommy while we go shopping." She says driving to target. They arrive and Kate parks near the front. She gets out and opens her hatch and grabs the ergo baby so she can put Sidney in it on her back. She gets him strapped up and takes Victoria out in her carrier and grabs Nate's hand. She locks her car and they head up to the store. Getting to the front she grabs a cart and puts the baby carrier in it.

"Ok Nate please stay with mommy, we will be done soon." She says pushing the cart in the store. As she's pushing the cart to the elevator she talks with her kids as they point things out. They get downstairs and Kate heads towards the baby section. She gets to the diaper isle and goes to the ones she wants. She grabs the size 4 big box, the ones she used for Sidney and then grabs a big box of newborn diapers. Putting them in the child seat of the basket she pushes the cart back towards the elevator. Ever since the power outage and 'Baby Gates' being born she has not really wanted to use elevators anymore, but with the three kids she had no option. As she's getting into the elevator she feels the weight on her back getting heavier. As she gets out she grabs the family getting into the elevator smiling at the mom.

"Hey, quick question." She says watching the woman. She gives her a funny look but nods in agreement.

"See the kid on my back?" Kate asks as the woman nods.

"Is he asleep?" She asks still watching the woman. The woman shifts so she can see and nods chuckling softly.

"Uh, Yeah passed out, He's drooling too!" She laughs softly as Kate rolls her eyes.

"I swear, all my kids are obsessive droolers." She groans sighing.

"Thanks, big help!" She smiles as the woman nods and smiles back. Kate pushes the cart up to the checkout and grabs her card out of her pocket and proceeds to pay.

"Hey, Your Captain Castle!" The woman smiles brightly.

"I am." Kate smiles.

"I want to tank you for all your service with the NYPD." The woman smiles.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Kate smiles having had a bad day and that made her day just a little better. Walking around the counter the woman puts the diapers back in the seat of the cart as she smiles at the newborn.

"Your kids are so cute!" She smiles softly.

"Thanks." Kate smiles back.

"Nathaniel, can you tell the lady thanks?" Kate says to her son. He looks up and smiles at the woman.

"Thank you." He giggles and reaches for his moms leg. Kate smiles again at the woman and starts to push the cart as they leave. She gets to the car and opens the back hatch and puts the diapers next to the stroller. She puts Victoria in the car before helping Nate in and then carefully undoing Sidney and putting him in his car seat. She gets in the car and pulls out. She drives through the city to the nearest McDonalds. This one thankfully had a drive through. pulling up she ordered three kids meals and two BigMac meals for her and Castle. Paying and getting the food she drives on home. On her way home she uses her car's bluetooth and calls Castle.

"Hey Babe." She smiles over the phone.

"Hey! You alright?" He asks feeling the tiredness in her voice.

"Yeah, Just fine, hey, I'm about to be home can you help me unload?" Kate asks hearing Victoria start to stir and cry in the background.

"Hey, Nate Will you put her pacifier back in?" Kate sighs watching the road.

"Sorry, little issue." She sighs.

"I have a sleeping Sid, plus the diapers." She says pulling up to the gate.

"Yeah sure." He smiles.

"I just pulled up to the gate, I'll meet you at the cars." Kate says navigating the parking garage. She finds the spots and parks seeing Castle. She smile sprightly and gets out going over to kiss her husband.

"Hey you." She smiles softly as Nate gets out and runs over.

"Daddy!" Nate smiles and runs up to his dad.

"Hey buddy!" He smiles back and picks up his son swinging him around.

"Sidney and I were good daddy we got you lunch!" He smiles watching his dad happily.

"Oh really, I'm glad you were good for mommy." Castle says kissing his sons head setting him down.

"Do daddy a favor, can you carry this box for me?" Castle asks handing Nate the smaller of the two boxes. Nate smiles and takes the box helping his dad. Castle watches him as he lifts up Sidney out of his car seat and putting him laying his head on his shoulder he then reaches for the bag of food. Kate is behind them with the other box of diapers in one hand and Victoria's car seat with her in it in her other hand. She looks her car and the family heads up to the apartment. They get to the door and Castle helps Nate unlock the door. They get inside and Castle takes Sidney and puts him down for a nap. Coming back down he see's Kate putting Victoria in the bouncer. He smiles and walks over kissing her.

"Love you." He smiles.

"Love you too." Kate smiles back letting go and sorting the food.

"Nate, come and get lunch." Kate calls as the boy comes into the kitchen. They eat and Sidney is awake later to eat his lunch as Kate feeds Victoria. She finishes feeding her daughter and puts her down for a nap. Later that evening Johanna is home and they are helping Castle put together a lego set he got for his birthday. The kids love helping their dad. Kate now is feeding Victoria again watching the kids. She's happy to see them all being nice for once. This was her life and she was happy. It made be a busy one but it's one she wouldn't trade anything for.

A/N: I'm slowly working on chapters. I have some ideas written down its just a matter of when the chapter strikes my fancy. I have a feeling one of the next few chapters will be christmas related. Maybe just Christmas Day. Also I'm going to apologize in advance, I like to write sad things a lot. Something of that nature may be coming up soon. I don't know all the details. Also I just finished this video last night. Its so cute enjoy. watch?v=8OkQGnO-GiQ


	9. Daddy Has The Shakes

Kate had been working all day. They were so close to putting this long case to rest that Kate had been putting in the long hours. It killed her to be away from her family, but she was going to do everything to protect them. Getting in her car that evening she sent a quick text to Castle that she'd be home soon. It was after rush hour so she knew it wouldn't take her long to get home. Pulling in the parking garage she found her spot and got out of her car. Grabbing her purse she locks her car and heads up the elevator to the loft. Getting out of the elevator Kate makes her way down the hall her heels clicking as her feet hit the floor. As she walked towards the loft door she heard crying. She had expected to hear either a kid yelling or even big footsteps as if someone was being chased by a big scary dad monster. When she didn't she opened the door as quick as she could throwing her shoes off as she came in the door. Looking around she noticed her house a mess which often meant the kids had a fun day with dad. Closing the door behind her Sidney comes toddling up to his mom and smiles brightly grabbing onto his mom. She smiles and lifts him up but is worried because She still hears the crying.

"Castle?" She calls out as Nate comes running in Johanna behind him.

"Momma! You're home!" Johanna sighs looking at her mom.

"Whats wrong baby?" Kate asks even more worried now with how her daughter reacted.

"Daddy had the shakes momma, he fell!" She sighs loudly pulling on her mom.

"Where baby?" She asks calling again for Castle. Still no answer. She takes Sidney with her and runs upstairs. She needed to get 'Baby Gates' out of the crib, but she needed to know if Castle was ok. Setting Sidney down she runs into Victoria's room and quickly gets the crying baby out of the crib. Looking around she looks for Johanna so she can ask where Castle was.

"Hannie, Can you tell me where daddy is?" She asks the little girl as she runs down the hall.

"Daddy was reading Sidney a book in his crib. He started to shake and he fell. I couldn't get him to wake up, I got Sid out but Vitoria you say I can't hold her, she was crying." Johanna explains Kate still slightly upset that Johanna has still not gotten the pronunciation of her sister's name. As they reach Sidney's room Kate see's a knocked out Castle on the floor. No blood thankfully but she can tell he's still out. Walking over she checks for a pulse and sighs when she feels one.

"Rick?" She calls trying to wake him. He's not answering.

"Richard!" She shakes him, but he's still not answering. Signing she pulls her phone out and dials 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The woman asks.

"My husbands passed out, my daughter says he got the shakes and fell, I'm not sure, but it sounds like a seizure," Kate explains as a hungry Victoria is crying. She's trying to sooth her, but she can't.

"Is he breathing?" The woman asks.

"Yeah, just not responding," Kate explains. By now all her kids are clinging to her.

"We are sending an ambulance right away. Just keep a watch, make sure he is still breathing." She says talking to Kate.

"I got it, I'm a cop, I know what I'm doing," Kate says as she hangs up. Moments later an ambulance arrives and they load up Castle.

—

Later on Kate is in Castle's hospital room as he finally wakes up. They want to give him a few more hours before they do an EEG to check out his brain.

"Hi, babe." Kate smiles reaching for his hand. The grasp each others hands and Kate lifts it up to kiss it.

"I was scared…" She sighs softly as Castle looks up.

"I'm so sorry baby." Castle sighs looking at his wife.

"We need to teach Hannie to call 9-1-1," Kate explains looking at Castle.

"I thought she learned that in school? You know when the cops came for a visit." Castle asks still slightly out of it.

"Um, well maybe but I can't remember." Kate sighs again looking at Castle.

"Doctor told me you will need an EEG, I think I'll keep the kids with your mother, Alexis, and Pi," Kate explains to Castle.

"Except for Baby Gates, I have to feed her soon before I explode," Kate adds chuckling softly. She pulls her phone out and sends Martha a quick text asking if one of them can just drop by Victoria. Kate is sitting with Castle as they catch up on some of their YouTube on Castle's laptop Martha had dropped off with Baby Gates. The channel they had been watching as Kate feeds Victoria was a channel called "Daily Bumps". A mother, father and their son. It just so happens that their son Oliver had started the route of testing for Epilepsy. Watching these vlogs made Castle want to start his own. Looking at Kate he smiles softly before pausing the video.

"I want to do that," Castle says as Kate is burping Victoria.

"Do what?" Kate asks watching him puzzled.

"I want to start a vlog like that to document my journey." He smiles happily thinking about it.

"What journey?!" Kate spat out trying to hold in a laugh.

"This could be something serious!" He exclaimed as Kate rolls her eyes at him.

"Do you not see I'm in the hospital here Kate?!" He pouts softy at Kate.

"Well uh, yes, I do see it, but I'm sure its nothing." She pauses as Castle interrupts her.

"Nothing?!" He pouts again.

"You think me being here was nothing?" He tells her turning away.

"That's not what I meant Castle! I'm sure your just fine, stop worrying." She says leaning over to kiss Castle. A nurse comes in moments later and breaks them up as she looks Castle over.

"I'm going to be setting up the electrodes on your head, we shouldn't have to shave your head, but I came in here to check you over and see what I might need." She explains to the couple as Castle pouts again softly his eyes big when she talks about his hair.

"You can't shave my head, I am not Richard Castle without my hair!" He says almost defensively as the nurse comes over.

"I'm just going to look ok?" She tells him as Kate looks over at him.

"Do you need me to hold your hand, Castle?" Kate smirks putting her hand out.

"Shut up!" Castle groans rolling his eyes at Kate as the nurse finishes.

"Looks like we won't need your hair." She smiles as Castle sighs loudly and happily. She leaves and comes back about ten minutes later with everything she would need. She sets Castle up and they start gluing the electrodes to his head. They finish a while later and wrap up his head before they go. They give him about two hours before they come back and flash a strobe light in front of him. This might help narrow down his seizure. Or even if it was a seizure. Once they are done they clean him off and Kate takes him into the bathroom for a shower. She knows the stuff will be tough to get off, but she's going to try her best and be careful.

"Ouch!" Castle cries as Kate is cleaning his head.

"I'm so sorry babe, I'm trying to be careful." She sighs and kisses him softly.

"I got most of it, but I'm going to need to do this again tomorrow." She tells Castle knowing he won't like that she's going to have to do it again. Castle groans at the sound of Kate saying she'll have to do it again.

—

Two days later the family is home and Castle is highly drugged on seizure medication. They are testing any medication they can to help him. They don't know what he has yet, but they want to make sure this does not turn into something bigger. One of the side effects of the medication was headaches and it killed Castle t feel like this. Sitting on the couch he popped an aspirin and groaned rubbing his temples as Sidney and Nate come running in the room.

"Daddy! you play with us?" Nate asks jumping on the couch and into his dad's lap.

"Well uh, how about an inside game? Like Legos." Castle tells his two boys as they both vie for space on his lap.

"Legos boring," Sidney says as Nate nods along.

"Since when did you come up with that one?" Castle asks looking to Sidney and then to Nate.

"You know I got that new set the other day. You know the sports car." Castle smiles trying to convince his boys. They both sigh as if acting a script and look up at their dad.

"Fine," Nate says as he gets off his dad's lap waiting for Sidney to follow so they can go get the Legos. Sidney eyes his dad and reaches up hoping to be carried.

"No, sorry bud, I can't carry you all your life," Castle tells the boy as Sidney huffs and slides off his dad's lap. Castle gets up motioning to his office as the boys watch him.

"It's on my desk, let's go get it." Castle smiles as the boys follow. Once entering the room, the boys are in amazement as they look around. It's not often they are allowed in their dad's office. He's not super strict about it, but he just does not want any toys in there so if he has a late night writing session he won't step on anything. Picking up the box Castle instructs the boys out of his office and shuts the door behind him as he takes them to the dining table. He's feeling weird again as he goes to sit down but tries to push it off. He's shaking but not as bad as the last time.

"Daddy?" Nate asks watching his father.

"I'm fine buddy, just go get mommy, please?" Castle asks the boy as he runs up to get his mom. She's singing Victoria to sleep as he comes in the room. Kate shushes's him as she puts the baby in the crib and closes the door on her way out.

"Daddy's doing it again," Nate says as Kate quickly runs down the stairs to see Castle laying on the floor. He knew what was happening so he did what he could while he was conscious to prevent any harm to him or anyone else. Getting out her phone she pulls up the seizure app she had downloaded just after they had found out there's a good chance its epilepsy. It was great that she could track the seizure and send information to his doctor without having to call him. It was then she remembered as she hit the track button that she wanted to email the woman who created the app to thank her for her. The woman's name was Ruth and according to her bio she had designed the app herself after learning her husband had severe epilepsy. When it was over she hit the stop button and entered as much info as she could as to what happened before during and after the seizure. From what she could tell Castle was pretty coherent during the whole thing and was plenty of help when putting in information. Sending it off Kate gets a notification a few minutes later saying the doctor had received the info. She knew it wouldn't take long after that to get a text back from her doctor thanking them for the info.

"You feeling alright?" Kate asks as Castle is now sitting at the dining table.

"Surprisingly yes." He smiles as he opens the Lego box.

"Come on boys, let's start this bad boy!" Castle chuckles as Johanna comes bounding down the stairs. She had messy hair and was complaining of being thirsty.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Kate chuckles as the boys start on their Legos.

"You must have had a rough nap." She smiles softly and kisses her daughters head.

"Come on, I'll get you some juice." She sighs softly and takes Hannie into the kitchen. getting her a cup of juice Johanna runs out to the dining table and goes to join her brothers and father as they build the Legos. Kate comes out a little later her iPad in hand as she joins them at the table. She's going to read, but she wants to watch the kids play as well. Castle is pulling pieces out as the three kids look at the instructions trying to help their dad put the car together.

It's about an hour later now and Kate has gotten Victoria up from her nap and in the swing. She's also started on dinner. It's spaghetti night using weird and funky utensils to eat with. Kate saw this on a family Vlog one time and she loved it. Brought something interesting to the table. Setting the table she gets out all the weird things she can find, water pitcher, tongs, spatula, salad bowl, coffee pot, to name a few. Setting them out she decides who will get what depending on age and how much of a mess she knows this will cause. Going out into the dining room she asks the kids to clean up for dinner so she can serve it up. The family is done eating about a half hour later and Kate and Castle are getting the kids bathed and in bed. It's not till everyone but them is asleep that they get a call.

"Is this Richard Castle?" The woman asks.

"Yes, this is he." Castle sighs hearing her voice.

"We got your EEG test results back." The woman tells him as he puts his phone on speaker. She starts by telling him that they think it all started when the family was in that accident a few years back. That he had possibly hit his head which caused some trauma. She then tells him it sounds like he's having Myoclonic seizures. The fact that he's not losing consciousness is the big tell, although the first one he had he did but the doctors say it was because he fell. Myoclonic seizures are when the body jerks sporadically on both sides almost like an electrical shock. They also say people can often toss or throw things if they are holding anything when they have the seizure. They thought he might have had juvenile myoclonic epilepsy, but Castle can't trace anything back to being a kid and having been like this. So for now the doctor tells them it as most likely from the accident and they want to do another seizure study, this time where he's awake for 20 hours a day and they can track everything. Hanging up moments later Castle is in bed with Kate as they begin to talk about the news.

"Well, it sounds like they can be treated with the right meds, so hopefully we can keep this down." Kate sighs softly.

"Its epilepsy none the less but thankfully it's not super serious." Kate sighs again and kisses Castle.

"I know, I'm thankful too, I just have to be more careful now." He says shifting in the bed.

"What if I drop Baby Gates?" He tells Kate his voice more worried now.

"You won't ok? I won't let you." She smiles putting her book down and snuggling next to Castle.

"I have a plan, we can set up a video security, maybe get you one of those apple watches and have it alert you when it knows you're having a seizure so you can prepare." She says watching him carefully.

"We will work this out Castle I'm sure of it." She tells him giving him one last kiss before dozing off.


	10. It's Gunna Be OK

**A/N: This chapter was started before the last one, but I just now got around to finishing it. It was a hard one to write. Anywho, please forgive me for not mentioning any talk about the seizures. I had not planned that chapter yet. Sorry, these are all over the place.**

There people out there that will tell you everything happens for a reason. I'll have to admit I sometimes believe that. Like when on our way home from my Step-Daughters wedding rehearsal dinner my family was in a hit and run accident. It was that night that brought my husband and I even closer. You can talk to our friends, we are pretty close as it is. Something happened that night that really got the whole family closer. It was a work day for me. I, captain Castle had to eventually head back to work. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, it's just I loved being at home too. I got dressed that morning in a pantsuit and did everything I could to keep it clean. That would prove a challenge. All my kids were up and already running around. The superheroes were back this morning and causing quite a mess. Castle had another chapter he had to write so I called in Alexis and Pi to help babysit while Castle worked. It was going to be a tough one, but I was going to make it work. Saying goodbye to my family was and is always the hardest part of my day. I work a job where I never know if I'm going to make it home. I am not a super religious person, but lately I had started to pray. Mainly for the safety of my family and my team. Getting in my C max I'm pulling out of our garage as I get a call. I hit answer on my cars nav screen and listen to see who it is.

"Hey, Espo!" Kate smiles brightly as she continues her drive through the city.

"Hey! Can't wait to see you in person! its been crazy without you." He says his smile is evident over the phone.

"Me either. We got a body?" Kate asks checking her mirrors before signaling her lane change.

"Yeah, well almost," Espo says trying not to worry Kate.

"Javier, what's going on?" Kate asks being able to hear the changes in his voice.

"I don't know how to say this without bringing up some wounds," Espo says sighing.

"Just tell me," Kate says trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Bracken escaped from prison," Espo says over the phone.

"That SON of a BITCH!" Kate yells slamming her horn.

"Kate, just calm down, please. Get to work safely." Espo pleads.

"How am I supposed to be ok with this how am I supposed to be calm!" She yells just as a car behind her nips her bumper causing her to swerve.

"Fucking asshole!" Kate swears as she tries to regain the road.

"Kate! You ok?" Espo asks getting even more worried over the phone.

"I'm fine, I have to call Castle." She says hanging up.

"Castle!" Kate sighs happily hearing her husband's voice.

"Hey, I need you, your mother and the kids to go to the Hampton's." She says talking to him over her Bluetooth.

"Why?" Castle asks.

"Bracken, he escaped from prison." She says just as her car is being shot at. She's quiet now trying to watch the road at the car behind her.

"Castle I gotta go!" Kate yells hanging up.

"Kate!" Castle yells just as she hangs up. When she's done she speed dials the precinct.

"Espo! Hey!" She yells as a bullet comes through her back window.

"I need help! I'm being shot at!" She screams now trying to avoid the car behind her. They are good because they are right on her tail.

As Castle hangs up his phone he slams his laptop closed and throws it in his laptop bag. Getting up from his chair he goes to get Alexis and the kids.

"Alexis, I need your help," Castle says pulling her away from the kids.

"Bracken got out of prison I need you to help me pack and get to the Hampton's." He sighs.

"We can't tell the kids. Johanna will ask us, but we need to tell her it's a last minute vacation." Castle explains as Alexis nods.

"I'm here to help daddy with anything." She sighs going to grab a bag.

"Johanna!" Castle calls as she comes running.

"Hannie I need you to help daddy, we are going to go away for a few days so can you help me go grab the go bags mommy has?" He asks as she nods.

"Ok, daddy." She smiles and goes upstairs getting the bags. She grabs the small one first. It was full of clothes for the kids and diapers for Sidney and Victoria. She takes the bag and puts it by the door. Castle is in the kitchen trying to see how much breast milk they had. It was not enough.

"Oh, good Pi!" He sighs relieved seeing Pi come in the room.

"Hey, I need you to go to the store real quick, I need formula and some lactose-free milk," Castle says handing him a 100 dollar bill.

"Why me?" He asks.

"I can't risk me or Alexis being seen," Castle says as Pi nods and leaves. Castle finishes getting what he needs and puts the frozen breast milk in the cooler. He sends Pi, a last minute text as he remembered something.

Richard Txt: get ice too.

He hits send and heads off to upstairs and makes sure the kids have what they need. Johanna is done with the bags and she grabs her blanket and dolly.

"Ok Hannie, take Nate and go stand by the door. We just have to wait for Pi to get back." He says picking up Sidney and taking him downstairs.

"Stay here with Hannie ok? We are leaving soon." He tells the boy. He figured it would be easier if they all went to the car at once. Soon Pi was home and they grab everything putting some of the bags on top of the rolling cooler and they get to the car. Putting Victoria in the car Pi and Alexis help the other three kids get in the car. Castle gets in the drivers seat and pulls out of his spot and driving out of the parking garage. They get on the freeway quickly and Castle is going as fast as he can but being safe so they don't get pulled over. About two hours later the family finally makes it to the Hampton's and Castle parks the car in the garage this time. They unpack and get everyone inside.

"I wanna go swimming daddy!" Johanna smiles running over to her dad.

"Not right now baby, We have to wait for mommy to call," Castle says grabbing a bottle from the cupboard and making a bottle for Baby Gates.

—

While in the car Kate was being shot at. She had no clue who was doing this, but they needed to be stopped. When she called Espo he put a trace on her car and police were trying to trap Kate and the car behind her. They trap the car one direction but before the police could save Kate the driver of the SUV gets out and grabs Kate. She screams as she's being pulled into the car. They tie her up as the car backs up and starts driving away. They had not a clue why they took her, but they had a feeling that Bracken wanted payback. Payback for putting him in prison. Kate's trying to kick and scream but her legs are tied up and they have a gag in her mouth. There's a man sitting next to her in the SUV with a gun to her head. In those moments, all she could think about was her family. She knows they are driving but not sure where they are going.

"Where is Jay?" The man asks hitting me with the gun and taking the gag out.

"I don't know," Kate says

"Where is JAY!" The man yells shoving the gun more into my head.

"I don't know who he is!" Kate yells. It turns out Jay was was a suspect Kate had ran into years ago that happen to be friends of both Montgomery and Bracken.

"I swear!" Kate yells again. They really wanted to get one of Kate's kids because they knew how much that would hurt Kate, but they had not a clue where they had gone. They would though do anything to get them. As they drove the man continued to interrogate her about Jay. Kate had never remembered meeting this guy but according to the man she did. Finally giving up about 10 minutes later as they are driving the man opens the door and pushes Kate out of the car. She slams to the ground and rolls over a few times before landing. Groaning, she's on the ground as she chokes up some blood. It takes about ten minutes before someone finds her and calls 911.

"Ma'am I need you to stay with me." The stranger pleads holding up Kate's head. Kate's trying to hold on but it's incredibly hard. She really hit her head being thrown out of the car. Moments later an ambulance shows up and they rush to Kate. One of the EMT's finds her badge in her pocket as he calls over one of the cops.

"Hey! She's a cop!" He yells as another cop comes up.

"Hey, Jared, I'm going to need you to look up this badge number!" He says handing the badge to the other cop. He goes back to his squad car and turns on his computer and puts in the number. As he's doing that the EMT's are checking Kate out.

"Mark!" Jared yells as the cop comes back to his partner.

"She's one of us, Captain Katherine Castle," Jared says looking over at Mark. Mark nods and runs over to the EMT's.

"Hey! She's one of us, I need you to do everything to keep her alive." Mark tells the EMT. The guy nods as they lift her up and onto the gurney.

—

Back at the precinct Ryan and Esposito are doing all they can to track down the men and Bracken. They needed to have all those men behind bars for good. Still temporally on call Gate's is called into help them put these men behind bars. She comes out of her office to check on the boys.

"You guys have anything?" Gate's asks as the boys look at the murder board.

"No, but we are doing everything we can," Ryan says looking up at Gate's. Moments later the phone rings. Ryan picks it up quickly and answers it.

"Detective Ryan." He says as he hears a male voice on the other line.

"Hi, I Think I may have found someone you're looking for," Jared says.

"And who would that be?" Ryan asks putting the phone on speaker.

"I was sent out to a scene of an injured body," Jared says.

"It was a woman, Kate, Uh, C-Castle?" Jared explains as Ryan's eyes go big.

"Kate! that's her!" Gate's gasps listening to the cop.

"We found her, EMT's took her to New York Methodist." He says shifting in his seat.

"I'm going to need a protective detail on her room at all times." Gates said persisting.

"I can arrange that," Jared answers. They get cops on her room and Ryan and Esposito are rushing over to check on her. They wanted to call Castle but were afraid that calling him might spook something. They get to the hospital and they are told she's in surgery. She had a few stitches in her head, but her major surgery was for her arm. Having fallen out of the car, she hit her arm pretty bad and got a compound fracture in her arm. They were working on putting in a plate and some screws. Three hours later she's out of surgery and in recovery. It was then that officers had found the black SUV that Kate was in. It was ditched, but it did not take them long to find the men that were in it. Bracken was still on the lose, but they had men hunting him down. It was hard to find Bracken because he was not leaving a single trace. It was then, a few hours later a clue is dropped. Not intentionally but someone found it. Taking the phone back to the lab, they do everything they can to see whose it was and where that person had been.

—

Castle had been with the kids for a whole day now. it was getting hard to keep them busy inside. Johanna really wanted to go down to the beach but for the safety of the family Castle didn't want them outside. Moments later Castle gets a call from Ryan.

"Hey buddy, we wanted to wait to call you but we found Kate, She had been abducted by some of Bracken's guys, but they ditched her," Ryan says listening for Castle's response.

"Can I go see her?" Castle asks trying not to be upset.

"No, not until we have Bracken behind bars." Ryan sighs.

"I know this is tough for you, but we have detail at her room 24/7," Ryan adds

"Hey, I gotta go, we may have a lead I'll keep you in touch." He hangs up as Castle looks over at his kids.

—

She's groggy but when Ryan and Espo show up she's trying to perk up a bit.

"Ehy…" Kate groans seeing Espo come closer.

"We are this close to catching him," Espo explains as Kate groans again feeling the sharp pain in her arm.

"Castle?" Kate asks as she tries to shift in her bed. She cant because the pain in her arm is too much to bare.

"Castle and the kids are fine," Kevin reassures his friend carefully patting her leg on the bed.

"I called him, told him you were ok, we are this close," He uses his fingers to show how close they were to finding Bracken.

"I promise you, we are doing everything we can to make sure he is put back behind bars for good," Espo says watching her carefully.

"We are going to let you rest. We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Kevin tells her perking up slightly.

—

The room is dark as Rick tries to make his way to his bedroom without waking up his kids. He knows they are all tired but can see fear in his dad and that he knows might wake them up. He gets to bed finally and before he can close his exhausted eyes his phone buzzes. He smiles when he see's her picture on his phone.

Kate Wifey: Babe? You awake?

Castle: HI! Yes!

Kate Wifey: Sorry can't call

Castle: Its good how are you?

Kate Wifey: Sore my arm hurts but good

Castle: So sorry I wish I could be with you

Kate Wifey: Me too sorry g2g vitals again :(

Castle: See you soon goodnight :)

He sets his phone back down as he finally falls asleep. He's happy to be asleep in a bed he knows is comfortable. One he knows he can trust.

—

Kate is awake now its 7:30 AM as she glances at the large clock in her hospital room. Castle's just been called and told that finally after a week of frantic searching they finally find Bracken and put him behind bars for good. He's happy know knowing his family can be together again and feel safe. Kate is in pain as she thinks about how happy she is that The man will no longer hurt her or her family. You would think when Kate complains to the nurse about being in pain that she would just ask them to up her pain meds, but that's not the kind of pain she's in.

"This may seem like a weird request but," She pauses resting her good hand on her aching breast trying to massage the pain out of it.

"My youngest, I've been breastfeeding and it's been a week, I really, really need you go bring me a breast pump." She tells the nurse as she nods and turns so she can go towards the door. Kate's been leaking all week which helps a little but since she's off most of the dangerous pain meds now she can finally pump and start freezing again for Victoria. Moments later the nurse comes back with the breast pump and tries to help Kate set it up.

"This is awkward I'm sorry." Kate apologizes to the nurse softly.

"No, its fine, I've had worse." She chuckles as she flips the switch when Kate tells her she's all hooked up. Two little bottles are attached and Kate is watching them fill up with milk. She can already feel the pain subsiding. She just cant wait to have her actual baby, sitting in her arms feeding. The nurse leaves and tells her to buzz when she's done so she can come back and help her. It takes Kate about 30 minutes for her to feel like She's empty. Buzzing the nurse she comes within minutes and helps Kate unhook and clean up.

"Thank you." She smiles as the nurse leaves the pump but takes the milk so they can go freeze it.

"I'm going to go freeze this for you, I'll leave the pump in case you need it again." She smiles before she walks out and heads up to the maternity floor.

—

It was a tough week not being able to do much outside of the house. Castle took the kids two days ago for a quick trip down to the beach. He had told Johanna little bits and pieces of what was going on because she knew the girl would clue on sooner or later. Mainly that Kate was hurt because of a bad man and they had to be here to be safe. It was all over the news about what had happened to Bracken and the Injuries of NYPD Captain Katherine Castle. The Hampton's house was not on anyone's radar until this. A few Paparazzi had found it and Castle had spotted a few pictures online of him and his kids playing on the beach. Cute ones he had thought when he saved them to his computer to use as his Facebook profile picture sooner or later. It was morning time and Castle knew the kids were still asleep as he gets out of his bed and pads his way to the kitchen. Alexis is up and has already made some coffee. Castle welcomes the cup happily to his lips as he sips it.

"So, Kate's being released in two days which means we have to pack up and go home." He sighs knowing packing up after time in the Hampton's is never fun.

"Well, I'll be glad to help dad." Alexis smiles softly reaching out to take her dad's hand.

"Plus I know Kate will need a lot of attention when you guys get home, so, since the kids love Pi and I so much, we have offered to stay a few weeks to help out." She smiles at her dad as he looks up at her with signs of protest.

"You don't have to do that kid." He sighs.

"Oh, but dad I do," Alexis says smiling at her dad.

"Go get dressed, I'll get the kids up with Gram and Pi and start packing." She smiles again moving across the island and kissing her dad's cheek.

Moments later after downing half of the cup of hot coffee to hopefully jump start him Castle is up and in his bedroom putting on a "Best dad" T-shirt and some jeans that had been through god knows what. Hell and back probably. He chuckles to himself softly as he see's the shirt in the mirror. He can remember vividly when he got the shirt last fathers day. Kate was heavily pregnant and with the kids help they attempted to wrap the presents and make him breakfast in bed. Not an easy task when you're pregnant and have three wiggly worms fighting to help with everything. He finishes getting dressed and finally gets his bag packed before taking it out to the minivan and throwing it in the back. He opens the door only to get a huge whiff of a foul smell. It brings him back to their frantic trip just trying to get to the Hampton's safely. They had been an hour away when Victoria had a decent blowout. Castle had not wanted to stop, but the thought of his daughter sitting in her poop for an hour was not something he wanted her to deal with. So, they pulled over and got her all cleaned up. The diaper had been tossed on the floor to hopefully be picked up later. Unfortunately, it was not. Castle had found it. Searching he finally finds it under the chair and plugs his nose gagging as he picks it up. He rushes to the trash and throws it out before going inside the house and taking a deep breath of fresh air. He is now franticly searching. He needs something to mask the smell. Or better, Take it away. He's not the one to clean the house so he has no clue where it is the house cleaner keeps these things. He finally finds a can of Fabreeze and rushes out to the car and uses almost the whole can on the car. His car may smell like a million flowers shit in it, but its better than smelling baby poop. Getting in the drivers seat he pulls out of the garage and opens all the windows and doors to let air circulate before they head off.

About an hour later the family is packed, fed and ready to go. He knows when they get home press will most likely want an interview and that is not something he's ready for. Getting in the drivers seat of the van Castle turns on the music and leaves the two front windows open to hopefully take more of the smell away. He knows when they get back the car will need to have a thorough detail. What was he kidding, he had four kids, his car always needed to be cleaned out? He's feeling stressed as they start their drive home. He takes the 27 to the 11 and hops on the 495 famously known as the Long Island Expressway. The music is blaring and the kids having a blast as he is trying to decide to either take the kids home and drop them off or take the whole family with him. He decides to take the kids home so he can have some private time with Kate and then go pick them up later to see Kate. Pulling into the parking garage Alexis hops out and helps along with Pi get the kids out and into the loft.

"Bye kiddo's!" Castle smiles waving as he watches them debord his car. The sliding door is closed and Castle gets out of the van handing the keys to Alexis as he goes into the loft to grab the keys for his Jetta Sportwagen. He has not been in his car for a few weeks now and he knew it needed to be driven. Starting it up he smiles happily hearing the engine run. Pulling out of the spot and wangling his way out of the parking garage he finally after about 20 minutes of frustrating traffic he makes it to the hospital. He parks in the visitors structure and takes his ticket inside to get it validated. Heading inside the sliding doors he finds the main desk and smiles at the woman working it.

"Hi, I'm Richard," He pauses.

"I'm here to see uh, Kate, Katherine Castle." He smiles politely at her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you see her." She tells him as she clicks on her keyboard.

"Says here no visitors, She's some special cop or something." The woman tells him as Castle sighs.

"Would you believe me if I told you she was my wife?" Castle says trying to do anything to get to see his wife.

"I'm sure you could be, but anyone could say that, I can't unless you have proof." She explains clicking her keyboard more. Castle sighs again and reaches for his wallet, he freaks for a second before he finds it in his back pocket. He pulls it out and searches for his NYPD Consultant badge he had them make him a few years ago. He wanted to look official and in case anything happened to anyone, be able to get clearance for the situation.

"How bout this." He shows the badge.

"Oh, You're NYPD." She says, taking the badge to look at it. She thumbs it over and glances at the name before picking up her phone.

"I just need to call security and verify." She tells him as she glances at the name again. She's seen it before. She can't remember where but it's bugging her. The woman gets in touch with the cop standing at her door and he explains to her who the man is and she's almost in trouble for not letting him up.

"I'm so sorry I thought he was an impostor." She tells the cop over the phone. His audible huff is heard over the phone as she hangs up.

"I'm so sorry sir, she's in room 217. I told them you were coming, Just show the nurses station your badge when you get up there and they will show you the way." She explains. Castle thanks her and makes his way to the elevator. He's starting to become nervous now as he has not seen his wife in a week. He's scared what she might look like but see in as she's going to be discharged soon he knows she cant look that bad. Making it finally upstairs and to her floor she flashes his badge and the nurse shows him to her room. He arrives at the door and knocks on the door frame as he slowly walks in.

"Guess who?" He smiles walking in to see Kate in the bed her arm heavily casted in a black cast with NYPD blue stripes around it.

"CASTLE!" She brightly smiles almost in a scream. She's so happy to see him she reaches out for a hug.

"I missed you, Babe, so much!" Castle smiles back reaching to give Kate a hug and a well deserved pretty passionate kiss. He sighs though looking down at her cast.

"Pretty cool huh," She chuckles trying to lighten his mood.

"I had them custom make it." She tells her husband as he moves to sit in the chair next to her. He breaks a smile as he runs a soft finger over it.

"It is kinda cool." He smiles again finally able to be happy now that he was with his wife who would be ok and get to go home soon. The to go back and forth for about an hour talking about who missed who the most and talking about the kids and just everything they could think of that happened the last week being apart. It was after that hour Kate had requested to see the kids. Castle wanted to wait but this was his wife, she hadn't seen them in a week and knew she'd kill him if he made her wait. Calling Alexis, She agreed to bring the kids with Pi to the hospital to see Kate. She told him she'd call when they arrived so he could bring them on up.

Making his way through the hospital and outside he meets up with Alexis and Pi taking the heavy Sidney from Pi who was showing signs of the weight and Sidney complaining that Pi was hurting him. Just as they all turn to head inside a news crew stops them and Castle wanted to just leave them, but he knows they won't leave him alone if he does.

"Richard Castle! A word?" The woman smiles walking over to him as TV camera following her as she walks up with her mic.

"Sure, why not." He smiles bouncing the grouchy Sidney on his hip.

"We heard what happened, people have wanted to know, it's your wife Captain Castle, is she ok?" The woman asks.

"She's doing great actually." He smiles brightly.

"Good to hear." The woman smiles back at him.

"I just want to thank everyone for the love and support I'm sure we have gotten but I would just like to have some privacy for a while with my family while we get our feet back up off the ground." He says grouchy Sidney still pouting.

"Thank you Richard!" She smiles as the camera moves from the two of them to just her.

"You heard it here first folks!" She smiles.

"Jenna Lang NYKP reporting live from New York Methodist." She talks into the camera as Johanna runs behind her and makes a funny face. The family makes it upstairs moments later and all four kids are ecstatic to see their mom. Victoria does not show it, but Castle knows she missed being in her mom's arms.

"Oh, my loves!" Kate smiles open arms as she welcomes them on her bed.

"Careful!" Castle bellows not wanting one of them to hurt Kate. Carefully Castle hands Victoria to Kate as she kisses her daughters small head. The kids get some time with mom before Kate has to pump again. Johanna tells them she's starving so, Pi and Alexis offer to take the kids for some food. Kate watches them go and insists on letting Victoria stay with them.

"Its been a week, I need her to feed, I need her to know I'm going to be ok." Kate sighs as Castle watches her. She's not ready for her to do this, but he knows she has to.

**A/N: Kate will go home in the next chapter. Its 1:30 in the morning and I should have been in bed ages ago LOL!**


	11. Throwing Things

Kate and Castle had been out on a case. It was your normal shot five times in a back alley. Castle had been listening to Lanie holding a pen and the metal clipboard that Lanie had just handed him to look over. Kate had wanted Castle to stay home, he'd had three seizures that morning getting the kids ready for the day. She'd pleaded with him to stay home. She knew he was not feeling well, but he pleaded with her to come. He'd pulled out his irresistible puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no. Looking up from the clipboard Castle closes his eyes as his hand jerks slightly. The clipboard he was holding clatters to the ground as the pen flies from his hand and hits Lanie in the face.

"Ouch! Castle!" She cries whining slightly rubbing her forehead where the pen had hit her. Kate jerks her head hearing Lanie call out in pain. Lanie had turned to Castle waiting for a 'sorry', it was something she had expected from him but when he just stared at her she got worried.

"Castle," she calls.

"Earth to Castle!" She calls again waving her hands in his face. Moments later he regains himself and quickly pulls his phone out. He starts to shake again as he quickly hands Kate his phone. She takes it from him as he pleads for help.

"Help please, you log it," Castle tells Kate as she opens his phone and begins to log the seizure. Lanie is beyond worried now watching the exchange between the two.

"Castle, hold my hand. I don't want you to fall." Kate tells her husband as she takes his hand softly. A few minutes later Castle is fully himself and he's logged the two seizures he just had and is taking in some deep breaths.

"Ok, you two, care to explain what's going on?" Lanie asks rubbing her temple once more.

"I guess we forgot to tell you," Kate sighs shifting slightly putting an arm around Castle to steady him.

"You remember when Castle and I were in that car accident?" She says her eyes from Castle to Lanie.

"Apparently Castle hit his head pretty bad and now suffers from epilepsy." She tells the woman standing in front of her and watching the two.

"They told us he suffers from Myoclonic seizures," Kate adds shifting slightly.

"Oh, wow." Lanie sighs still keeping a watchful eye on Castle.

"We only found out about two months ago so we are still adjusting." She says softly trying to scratch under her cast.

"Stop Kate, or they will cut it off." He jokes letting go of his wife and picking up the clipboard again.

"I'm so sorry Lanie, I throw things when I'm having a seizure." He explains to her.

"Now that I know what it is, apology excepted." Lanie smiles at Castle watching him poke Kate as she tries to get under her cast.

"I'm going to poke you every time I see you do that!" He nagged as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She pouted.

"You can't keep doing that Kate, it's not going to heal," Castle tells her his eyes now back on the body. She's mad at him but only temporary. She knows he's right and really wants this whole cast thing to be over with.

They assess the scene before them a little while longer before the body is moved back to the lab and Lanie starts her thorough autopsy. Kate is now back with Castle at the precinct. The pair is looking over the murder board trying to come up with some logical explanation. Kate has the dry erase pen in her hand and is attempting to write down her timeline.

"Let me write that." Castle offered watching Kate struggle to write with her left hand.

"And risk you hitting me with this pen Castle?" She choked turning her eyes on her husband.

"At least mine will be readable!" He retorted.

"You've had five seizures today Castle, five, you should have stayed home." Kate companied sighing softly.

"What was I to do at home? Try and write?" He groaned shifting himself so he could see Kate better.

"My mom, your dad, and Alexis took the kids for the day, I would have been bored out of my mind!" He sighs watching his wife.

"Ok, fine, I give up!" Kate declares.

"I'm not going to fight with you anymore." She says setting the pen down and going into the break room to try and make some coffee. Castle watches her and quickly follows. He wants to apologize.

"I'm sorry." He sighs reaching in to help his wife with the espresso machine.

"I just worry about you Castle, I'm afraid one day you'll have a big seizure and fall down and get hurt." She explains, worry in her eyes.

"But that's not going to happen, Kate, I don't get those kind of seizures." He tells her trying to reassure her.

"I just throw things at people, yes I could have hit you with that pen, but the pain only would have been temporary, I would never do it on purpose." He sighs. He lied though. He was chuckling to himself as he imagines being out somewhere or doing something and he hits Kate with something, or he pokes one of the kids. She yells at him, but he blames it on a seizure. He's laughing now at the thought and Kate is giving him a strange look.

"Babe? What's so funny?" She asks

"Nothing, an old memory just came through." He chuckles softly lying again but trying not to make it evident. They finish the coffee and head back to the murder board. It's almost time for lunch and Kate is feeling the pain of her engorged breast from having not pumped yet today.

"Hey, Would you go get us lunch at that place we like down the street?" She asks

"I'm going to pump in my office, I'm starving." She adds as Castle nods.

"Sure thing babe." He smiles and grabs his wallet before heading towards the elevator. Kate is in her office the blinds closed with her busy sign on the door. Her co-workers know that can only mean one thing. She's pumping and you'd better not come in. Kate is sitting and reading as she waits for Castle to come back.

Meanwhile, Castle has ordered and he's pulling cash out of his wallet. He gives her the 20 and tells her he has the change. He reaches for the change in his pocket and just as he's about to count out the 37 cents he has another seizure and the change goes flying. His hand jerks and the couple behind him step back. They had no clue what was going on but feared for him.

"Mr. Castle?" The cashier calls trying to get Castle's attention. He takes a moment before coming to as the couple behind him is picking up Castle's change. He shifts and takes the change thanking the couple and setting it down on the counter. He gives a pleading look to the cashier, her name was Mallory. He'd seen her at least one a week for the past ten years. She knew him and Kate including his family. She smiles at him and counts out the change helping the rest of it into his hand and making sure it was securely in his pocket. He thanks her again and then thanks the couple behind him taking his bag of sandwiches so he can head back to Kate. He arrives back to the precinct a little while later and knocks on her office door before announcing himself. He hands out lunch as Kate finishes and cleans up putting the little bottles in her mini freezer. They finish lunch and because of some stupid teen involved in this whole mixup they find the man responsible for the shooting and put him behind bars for good. Finally, paperwork is finished and the two are heading home. It's rush hour and it takes them almost double the time to get home than normal. The two when they finally get home, thank Martha and Alexis before crawling into bed. They had been exhausted from the day and knew they'd be up soon to feed a hungry Victoria.

**A/N: this is kinda short, but I kinda liked the bickering back and forth of Kate and Castle. It made me laugh too thinking of Castle hitting Lanie.**


	12. Big Boy Bed

Its two weeks now, that's all Kate has left with her cast and she can't wait. It was large, hot, and not to mention, uncomfortable. She's getting up that morning getting dressed for work as she notices a huge black eye ring around her eye. She's not sure how she got it but she starts to think. She would have thought, that with her cast she'd be the one to give Castle a black eye in the middle of the night, but this can only mean one thing. Castle must have had a seizure and whacked Kate pretty hard. It's funny though because she can't remember it. She knows it was most likely an accident so she just pushes it off.

She finishes with her hair before walking out of the bedroom and up the stairs. She reaches Johanna's room and the door is propped open and she sees Johanna sitting on the floor Victoria between her legs.

"Johanna." She calls. The little girl turns around knowing she was in trouble.

"Daddy got her out, told me to watch her!" She lies watching her mom. She could feel the heat steaming from her mom as she waited for the yelling.

"Oh, really did he?" She questions watching Johanna.

"Yeah, he did I swear." She nodded as big as her head would let her.

"We don't swear Johanna." She lectured to her daughter as she sighs softly.

"Where is daddy anyways?" Kate asks watching her oldest play with her youngest. She did not know whether her daughter was right or not but she had to start trusting her sooner or later with things.

"Beats me." She shrugs as Victoria begins to cry. Kate reaches down and picks up the crying baby from Johanna and rocks her carefully. She knows the baby is hungry, but she needs to make sure Johanna is getting dressed.

"Get dressed for school baby, please, I need to go find daddy and Nate, we don't want to be late." She says laying Victoria on her shoulder. Kate leaves the room and heads down the hall. She gets to Nate's room and knocks on it before peeking in. He's getting dressed so she closes the door and makes her way to Sidney's room. She walks in to see both Rick and Sidney crunched up on the boys small mattress. Sidney was due for a big boy bed soon, but the family had, had no time to get him one. So for now he was sleeping on his crib mattress. Thankfully it was working because this was a battle she was not ready to fight. They had already started to potty train the boy. Watching she smiles at the two who were sleeping soundly.

"Castle," She calls sing songily. He stirs and looks up groaning. Kate knew he must be sore.

"Morning you." Kate chuckles softly reaching a hand out to help him up. Sidney rolls over and is slowly waking up as Castle is standing.

"I'm too old for this." Castle groans rubbing his back just before he leans over and kisses Kate.

"Nah, it's good for your health." Kate chuckles again kissing her husband back.

"Will you get him dressed? I have to feed little miss." She explains shifting the baby slightly. Castle nods and picks up Sidney as Kate leaves the room. She walks across the hall to what was once Alexis' room before she moved out. It still had a small twin bed for her or anyone that came to stay. Sitting in the rocker Kate pulls her shirt off before unhooking her nursing bra and letting the little girl latch on. Kate is smiling as she watches the little girl eat from her. She can't believe she's here right now. Four kids were not in her perfect plan, but she was happy, happy with what she had in front of her. Finishing a while later she burps Victoria and cleans up heading down the stairs to see the kids dressed and Castle in the kitchen cooking some pop tarts.

"Hey!" Castle smiles seeing Kate walk in. Kate walks over smiling as she kisses Castle slinging the baby on her hip.

"Hey you, we almost ready?" Kate asks turning to see the three kids sitting at the bar. She turns to let Castle finish as she walks over and gives each kid a kiss on the head.

"What do you think? Should we walk today?" Kate asks walking over and putting Victoria in the swing that sat close to the kitchen. Both Nate and Johanna groan at the thought of walking, but she hears a small squeal from Sidney. He's excited because he loves walking to school. That means he actually gets to go on the school campus and he gets to see lots of friends on the way from the shops they pass.

"Peese Momma!" Sidney smiles almost bouncing up and down out of his chair.

"Why not, walking is good for us. Then we can go get Sidney's big boy bed, how's that sound?" Kate smiles as Rick starts to serve the pop tarts. There's two left and Kate takes one as Castle takes the other. It's the mega chocolate flavor this time, the kids favorite. Watching, the kids finish and Kate goes for the stroller and car seat in the closet.

"Go get your bags, then we can go," Kate tells them glancing over to see Castle finish with the lunches. Johanna had a Star Wars lunch box with Princess Leia on it and Nate had a minion one. Castle was there to help the kids and he was so happy when Johanna picked the Star Wars one. She was his daughter through and through. Setting the boxes on the counter he waits for them to come back down and hands them to the kids as they do. When he's done he grabs the diaper bag and helps Kate with the stroller. When they were expecting Victoria they went out and bought a double stroller. They knew Sidney would be close to walking all the time but wanted to have a seat for him just in case. She did not want to be the one to have to pick up a grumpy screaming child and hold him as she tried to push a single stroller.

Heading out the door Castle locks the door behind them and follows as they all board the elevator. They make it down to the lobby and Kate instructs the kids to hold hands as they cross the street and can be no more than one daddy tall away from them at all times. Kate gives them some freedom to walk around, but she still wants to have them close. She does not want to be one of the parents that keeps her kids on a tight leash. The two are skipping in front of them as they come up on a crosswalk.

"Wait for mommy!" Kate calls as Castle offers to take over pushing the stroller so Kate can rest her arm. She takes their hands as they cross the street and make it to the other side. She lets them go when they arrive and she moves back to put an arm around Castle as they continue on to school. They get to the school gate about ten minutes later and Nate and Johanna go running off to greet their friends. Walking inside the fenced in playground Kate walks up Sidney clinging to her hip to the sign in monitor.

"Johanna and Nathan Castle." She tells her as the woman flips over the pages of the sign in sheets on the clipboard looking for the last name Castle. Kate knows it won't take long because Castle should be pretty close to the top. The woman checks off the names and smiles.

"Is that my Sidney?" She smiles softly as Sidney pokes his head out to smile at the woman.

"Is my turn?" Sidney asks watching her sign in another child.

"Not yet buddy. Few more years then you can come." She smiles at the boy and ruffles his hair. Kate turns to talk to one of the other moms in Nate's class as Sidney runs off to play. The two mothers are talking as Castle is trying to find a pacifier for Victoria. He finds one just as Kate is finished talking and walks over to Castle putting an arm around him looking down at Victoria.

"I love you." She smiles leaning to kiss her husband.

"Love you too." He tells her sighing when he catches her bruise again.

"I'm so sorry Kate." He sighs sadly.

"Hey, it's ok, you can't control it." She tells him smiling.

"It does not hurt anyways." She smiles glancing up.

"We should go. I want to get that bed ordered soon so they can hopefully deliver it today." She says shifting and looking around for Sidney.

"Sidney!" She calls out. She does not see him but knows he's most likely at the very top. Sidney was a reckless child. He would do anything and climb anything. Walking over to the play structure she lifts up her casted arm and waves it around. She can see the boy but he's not listening.

"Sidney!" She calls.

"Sidney Jude!" She calls again waving her arm. The boy turns and notices his mom slowly walking over.

"One minute mommy." He tells her putting his finger up as if he was some sort of CEO telling his assistant to wait. Kate is watching him as she tries to stifle a laugh.

"Where does he get these things." She thinks as she clears her throat trying to get his attention.

"Sidney Jude, no, we have to go. Don't make me climb up there." She says as he's trying to stall her. She notices and starts for the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She yells as the boy moves quickly and towards the stairs.

"I thought so." She says getting down and putting her hand on his back leading him to the stroller.

"I need you to sit in the stroller, can you do that for mommy?" Kate asks the boy as he crosses his arms in protest.

"I know you don't want to but we will be getting on the subway and I need you to be safe." Kate tells the boy as he reluctantly climbs into the stroller.

It takes them about an hour to finally make it to the furniture shop. The subway was pretty packed and the two adults had to figure out how to close the stroller last minute and hold the two kids and find a seat for one or both of them in the busy subway. Getting off the subway the two carry the kids and the stroller up the two flights of stairs out of the subway. They get to the top and find a good place to get the stroller open and finally put the kids back in it. Kate had been carrying Victoria in the carrier and by the halfway point up the stairs she could really feel the pain in her good arm. She was happy to put the carrier in the stroller. Letting out an exhausted huff Castle picks up Sidney and buckles him into the front seat of the stroller. They walk down a few blocks and finally find the place they had been looking for. They knew what they wanted in a bed. Something that would last them a good while, but yet something that matched with Sidney. His room was nothing fancy. Castle liked the thought of the plastic race car bed but when Kate reminded him that he would grow out of it soon he agreed.

"It's cute Castle but, he won't like it when he's ten and we will have to buy him something new." Kate sighs softy.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He says walking over to a bed that looked rustic but also had function. It had a headboard built in with shelves perfect for putting a clock and or little Nick nacks, plus drawers on either side. Perfect for storing clothes he would not be needing during the seasons. It was a modest price and both Kate and Castle fell in love.

"You like it Sid?" Castle asks watching the little boy. He nods and smiles back taking in the bed for himself. After seeing that Sidney likes it Kate takes a tag from the bed and goes to the check out desk and they pay for the bed and set up delivery. The lady at the desk said it was rather easy to set up so she knew Castle could do it. Instead of risking the subway again the two hail a cab and head back home. The four make it inside and decide on a nap before getting in the car and picking up Nate and Hannie from school. They finally make it home and Kate is helping with homework as Castle helps the deliver guys bring in the bed. They take the box up the stairs making it to Sidney's room. Putting the crib mattress in the hall they set the box down and leave. Castle is determined to finish this bed before bedtime. About an hour and a few choice curse words later Castle is done with the bed. He's proud of himself for such an accomplishment. The last thing he had to assemble was a crib and that was much easier. Picking up the crib mattress he carries it downstairs and puts it by the front door. He tells Kate he's going to take it to storage tomorrow when they take the kids to school. Homework is done and dinner is served in the next few hours before bedtime. Victoria is in bed first and Castle and Kate put Johanna next and then Nate. They wanted to do Sidney last so they could spend some time with him and his new bed.

"What do you think big boy?" Castle asks his son smiling at him.

"Scary daddy." The boy sighs.

"I know, but soon, it won't be so bad." He smiles softly and kisses the boys head.

"You sleep tight ok?" Kate tells him also giving him a kiss. The boy nods and a few minutes later of back rubbing, the boy is asleep. Heading downstairs Kate and Castle fall into bed after the long day. It does not take them long to fall asleep. Kate had tried to let out an "I love you" but was out before she could say love.

**A/N: One more chapter after this! Don't worry, I have plans for a second half. It's in the writings right now! Keep your eye out for it!**


	13. Ooooo Daddy's In Trouble!

The family is out at the store. They'd run out of the essentials and could not wait any longer to pick them up. Nate and Johanna had just been picked from school as Kate looks back, making sure the two were in their seats and secure. Castle's meds had not been quite figured out yet so Kate, in the last remaining days of her cast is still forced to drive. Not that she hates driving, it's just hard to drive with a cast on. Finding a spot, Kate parks and hits the button to open the sliding van doors before getting out of her seat and closing her door. She gets to the side door and unhooks Victoria and her carrier from the base. She slings her arm in the carrier and closes the door. Coming around the back of the van Castle is pulling out Sidney from his car seat putting him on his hip. Johanna and Nate climb out next and Nate hits the button for the door to close as Kate locks the car.

"Hands please." Kate says putting her keys in her pocket and putting her casted arm out for someone to take. Nate walks over smiling, taking the few fingers, he could that were sticking out. The family of six make it to the front door of the small store and take a cart putting Sidney in the seat and the baby carrier in the basket. Walking inside Castle is pushing the cart as Kate directs them to the milk. She pulls out a gallon of whole milk trying to decide if she should get two. She knows this will be gone pretty fast in her house. Looking over at Castle she perks up trying to get his attention.

"Babe, should we get two?" I ask him as he shifts and nods.

"I would think so, seeing as we go through it so fast." He chuckles softly. Kate smiles back at him and grabs one more sticking it in the seat with Sidney. Moving from the milk Kate goes and grabs a flat of eggs setting them on the bottom of the cart. They grab a few more things before going and grabbing some bread. Castle goes for the bread they get and as he's shifting to put it in the cart it drops to the floor as his body starts to shake. Kate turns immediately and tells the kids to hold onto the cart as she pulls her phone out to log it. This one was rather long, but during the whole thing Kate is making sure he's talking and keeping him aware during the whole thing. He twitches one last time before he tells Kate it's over. She finishes logging it and smiles at him.

"We good now?" Kate asks him watching safely.

"Yeah, just fine." He says, shifting his body again so he can face his wife and family.

"A little shaken up, that one was longer than it should of been." He sighs as Kate reaches to put an arm around him.

"It was weird, you were talking to me and I was answering, but I don't remember a thing we talked about." He tells her worried.

"I'm sure it was just something minor." Kate assures him, letting go and reaching down to grab the bread and put it in the cart.

"Let's go home, the kids have homework anyways, I'm sure you're tired." She says softly, reaching to grab onto the handle of the cart.

"Ok kids, you can let go now." Kate smiles.

"Daddy ok?" Nate asks, worried for his father.

"Yeah, just fine buddy. Just had another seizure, I'll be ok." He tells him as they start to walk. Castle as another quick seizure, but pushes it off as they head for the diapers to get some to hold them off until they can get to the baby store. He has another one as they reach the diapers and this time his hand jerks out as he graces Kate's side. She jumps watching him as it was only a quick one so she decides to input it later. Realizing what he had done, he chuckles softly to himself thinking of ways he can trick Kate. Moments later he pretends to have another seizure two in close proximity of each other. They get to the checkout and Castle has done it a few more times. It takes Kate a moment to realize what he's doing and she can't believe it. They are checking out as she turns to him with a stern look. Castle has been always one to play jokes on people. This joke was not funny though.

"Stop Castle." She tells him as he laughs doing it again.

"Richard Castle, it is not funny to fake something like that!" She scolds him. He tried to hold in a laugh as he pretends to look serious.

"Babe, stop, it's really not. I almost thought I should call 9-1-1 because I was getting scared." She sighs putting the last of the milk on the counter and moving over to get her wallet out to pay.

"Oooo daddy's in trouble!" Johanna laughs watching her parents.

"Stop Johanna, do not provoke your father anymore." Kate exclaims giving her daughter a stern eye. She pays and pushes the cart so they can leave.

"We will not be talking about this again." Kate huffs as they head outside and to the car. The family packs up the car and gets in driving home in silence. Finally, they arrive home and Kate helps the kids inside and start on homework. She puts Sidney and Victoria down for naps as she takes Castle into their room.

"Castle I'm very disappointed in you." She sighs shifting slightly, trying not to get too mad at him.

"I'm sorry babe, I thought it would be funny, but I guess not." He says looking down his hands behind his back having now started to feel really bad.

"I promise I won't do it again." He smiles. His head perking up reaching out to hug his wife.

"It was wrong of me, I shouldn't of scared you like that." His arms are around his wife as he hugs her gently.

"I know you are, I just worry. You know I've been scared since day one." She tells him leaning in for a kiss.

"I promise we will figure this out and I know they are so close to getting my meds. It won't take them away completely, but it will allow me to drive and take the stress off you." He assures his wife hugging her again.

"Let's go help the kids with homework, I'll order dinner and we can play a game tonight. Maybe "sorry" or something, I know Sidney likes being on your team." He chuckles softly as she nods at him and takes his hand out of the bedroom.

"Love you." She smiles again, sighing happily watching her husband leave and go sit with Johanna to help with homework.


	14. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the ride! I had plans to time jump this into the future but then I figured it would be best to just start a whole new story. So, keep you're eyes out for it. Thanks so much for all the reviews good and bad. It really means a lot to me, and if you really liked this story please share it with your friends! I'm working on making my writing better.**

**oh, and don't be shocked when you see what happens next. Hehe. I can't wait.**

**Feel free to contact me here, on tumblr msthomegemcity or on Twitter mommakatecastle or paparickcastle**


End file.
